Casablanca Lilies
by alena-chan
Summary: Complete [AU] Before Love can arise there has to be Friendship... something Richard Grayson has to learn the hard way [RaeRob]
1. Leave me in the dark

**_Yeah, it's a new story and of course it is a RaeRob-story... so, you don´t like it then don´t read it... I won't say much at the beginning… so read the end for a longer A/N._**

_**Thanks to Cherry Jade for being a wonderful beta…**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them… **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Casablanca Lilies**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Leave me in the dark…**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was the best thing to do. She had no other choice… staying was no option… not anymore…

… not anymore…

… never again…

"Raven?" A voice from behind her called out and she turned her head towards the door of her room, only to be greeted by a blonde seventeen year old girl with blue eyes and a tall African-American girl with dark, fiery eyes.

"Are you ready?" The blonde asked a pleading look in her eyes. Somehow it seemed as if she hoped that she wasn't ready.

Raven looked away from her friends and her eyes wandered to the mirror in front of her. Her eyes met big, amethyst eyes, which were set in a smooth, pale face. Strands of deep violet hair framed her face and feel softly around her face, barely reaching her shoulder.

'_Am I ready?' _Her reflection seemed to ask and for a split second she was attempted to back down, but as fast as the thought occurred, it vanished. She couldn't back down… she just couldn't… so, with a nod to her mirror she grabbed the suitcase on the floor and turned towards her friends.

"Yes, I'm ready!" She said determinedly and proceeded to walk through the door.

"Rae, are you sure you don't want to inform Richard…?" The tall dark young woman asked tentatively, gently as if she feared to break her friend.

Raven didn't look at her friend, but continued to walk. "It's better that way, Karen…" Was her only answer.

"But… he is your best friend… how can you just walk away on him…?" The blonde protested, but was stopped from Karen's hand on her shoulder. "Terra… don't… "

"He has Kori now." Raven cut in and finally faced her friends. "He doesn't need me anymore…"

"Raven, you…" Terra tried to reach out for her.

"It's ok… just let's go…"

Terra sighed and Karen just shook her head and with that they followed their friend out of the house and towards Karen's car.

Silently, Raven found a place in the backseat of the car, pressing her head against the cold glass and waited for Karen to start the engine. With a roar the car spun to life and car began to move.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"_**Richard?" The twelve year-old Raven called out for her dark-haired and blue-eyed friend on her bed.**_

"_**Yeah…" Was his grunted reply. He was too busy with his Game boy than listing to his friend.**_

"_**Do you… do you think we will be friends forever…?" Raven finally managed to bring out.**_

**_Richard didn't even look up from his game to answer. "Of course, but only if you stop disturbing me, because if I loose this game I don't think we can be friends anymore." It was meant as a joke, but somehow it had the opposite effect on Raven._**

"_**What when we drift apart? What when you… you don't want to be my friend anymore? What…"**_

_**Richard's blue eyes lift up from his game and bore into Raven. Raven wasn't behaving like herself. **_

_**The Raven he knew wouldn't ask such question… unless something had happened… unless… "Raven…?"**_

"… **_what when my parents decided to move away… from here…?" Raven finished and bit her lips scornfully, her eyes looking everywhere but at him._**

_**That was when he realized, that was when he finally saw what she meant… and he did the only thing he thought would help her… would help him…**_

_**He pulled her to the bed and straight to his chest. His strong arms wound themselves around her much smaller and slender body.**_

"_**We'll be always friends… the best of friends and nothing will change that…" Richard whispered into her ear as Raven's arms tightened around his shoulder. "Don't worry, we will find a way… I promise!"**_

_**Raven drew back from the boy and smiled sadly at him. "Don't promise something you can't keep." She chided him.**_

"_**I always keep my promises…" He murmured and pulled her back into his arms…**_

Raven smiled into the window as the memory faded away. Yes, he had found a way and kept his promise… at least some part of his promise… but Raven knew that some promises were made to be broken…

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

"**_I'm so stupid… so stupid!" A sixteen year-old Raven stood in front of a mirror in the girl's locker room. _**

**_Her make-up was smeared from her tears and she looked at herself with disgust. "How could I think that even think that I'm beautiful…" She pulled at her black dress. "I'm not beautiful, I'm not beautiful, I'm…"_**

"…_**beautiful…" A voice from the door answered. Raven spun around, almost frightened to face the person.**_

"**_Richard?" Raven almost gasped._**

_**A tux-clad Richard nodded and walked closer to his friend.**_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Trying to help you…?"**_

"_**You're in a girl's locker!"**_

"_**So what?"**_

"**_You… girl's locker… you… forget it…" Raven finally said and turned away from him. _**

"**_Raven… you are beautiful…" Richard said gently as he stood next to her. "The most beautiful of all the girls…" He added, wiping away her tears._**

"**_You're a terrible liar, you know that, don't you?" Raven told him and fought away his hands._**

"**_You could have any guy you want…" Richard softly said, never looking away from her amethyst eyes._**

**_Raven's eyes winded and her eyes met Richard's blue ones and for a moment Richard thought she would hit him for such a remark, but he was more than surprised to hear her answer. _**

"**_Really… any guy…?" She asked fearing his answer._**

**_Richard smiled and his right hand softly stroking her cheek. "Any guy!"_**

"**_Any guy…?"_**

"**_Any guy!" He repeated. "Although right at the moment he has to be blind, but…"_**

_**A smack on his head, a groan and a laugh followed…**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx _**

'_Seems as you were wrong after all, Richard… I can't have any guy… I can't have the guy who matters…'_

"Rae… Raven…" A voice broke through her memories and she realized that the car had stopped. "We're here!" Karen announced.

Raven just nodded and stepped out of the car, her suitcase in her hand.

She turned to her two friends. "You don't have to come inside… I can do it alone… from here…" Raven said and wasn't surprised a bit as both protested vigorously.

"You don't think that we letting you go without sending you off… without saying goodbye, do you?" Terra scolded her in mock anger.

"No, I don't," Raven smiled softly and together the three woman walked into the Jump City airport.

Moments later, they stood in front of the gate. Raven turned to her friends. "I guess, it's time to say goodbye…" Her voice trembles slightly.

Terra looked at her for a moment before throwing her arms around the slightly taller girl. "You'll come back, don't you?

"Take care of Garfield… you know how he can be…" Raven ignored Terri's question. "And tell him that some of his stupid jokes are indeed funny…" She pulled away from the blonde girl who couldn't stop crying and turned to Karen.

"Tell Victor to not eat too much meat… it's not good for him… and that I'll miss the work on his "Baby"… and…" Finally her voice cracked, revealing that she hold back tears and Raven's arms sneaked around the taller girl.

"Raven, you can tell them all that on your own… you'll be soon here again and then you can… Raven… Rae…" Terra tried to bring out the words, but… nothing…

Again, Raven pulled away from the hug and looked sadly at her friends.

"You will come back, don't you?" Terra asked again. "You'll just see how your father is doing and help your mother and you'll come back and…" Another sob went through the girl.

"I'll miss you…" Raven just said and starts to leave. Suddenly she turned around and said, "Ah, tell Richard…"

"Yeah?" Karen asked with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

Raven trailed off. With a smile and a shake of her head, she spoke, "Nothing. It's okay… just tell him that I'm sorry…"

A smile…

A wink…

And then she turned her back to her friends and with a sad smile on her face – as if confident that she was doing the right thing – Raven walked through the gate… leaving Jump City AND Richard behind her…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Richard Grayson parked his bike and climbed off the machine. His shaky left hand went through his messy and black hair while his right hand clutched tightly at the bucket of white Casablanca Lilies… her favourite… and he was the only one who actually knew what her favourite flowers are.

Just like he is the only who knew that she loathes broccoli or that he is the only one who knew that she likes to enjoy thunderstorms… and there is so much more he is the only one to know, because Richard Grayson is Raven Roth's best friend… or at least he hoped that he was still her best friend.

After what had happened three days ago, Richard wasn't so sure, but then again they always fought and Raven would always forgive him and today would be no difference or would it?

Somehow, Richard had a bad feeling… like something bad has happened and he's had this feeling for about two days now, but he shook it off as a silly feeling and didn't think about it… until now… now that he was standing in front of Raven's small apartment ready to ring the bell and face her.

"Pull yourself together, Grayson! It's just Raven, you don't have to be so nervous… it'll be alright… everything will be alright…"

**_xxxxxxxxxx _**

"**_Richard… how can you say that…?" Raven paced through his room as she talked to Richard who sat on his bed and watched the angered girl. "You said you never wanted to be like Bruce… how can you tell me now that you think about taking over his company…?" _**

**_Richard couldn't understand why she was so angry with him… it was his life after all, wasn't it…_**

"_**Raven, listen, I…"**_

"_**What about your dreams?" She cut him off. "What about joining the police and helping people? What about travelling around the world. What about your dreams… our dreams…?" Her voice grew softer at the end of her little speech.**_

"**_Raven, can't you see that it is better this way?" Richard tried to reason with her. "Even Kori thinks that…"_**

**_He was interrupted by a snort and Richard's eyes clenched in suppressed anger. "What was that supposed to mean?" He asked with a low voice._**

"**_It's always about Kori, isn't it? Why don't you listen to your heart instead of what Bruce or Kori says…?" Raven said her voice had once again the angry undertone._**

"_**You mean, why don't I listen to YOU, don't you?" Richard screamed now. "Realize it Raven, I won't listen to you anymore… I…" He couldn't say anything else… he didn't know what to say…**_

"**_Richard, I'm your friend… I just want you to be happy and you won't be happy if you stay here and take Bruce's place… the company isn't what you need… you… I just want to help you…" Raven softly spoke and took some steps towards her friend placing her hand on his shoulder._**

"_**I will be happy, Raven… you'll see… I will be happy…"**_

"_**Richard, I know you better than anyone else… I know you better than Kori… I…"**_

"**_No!" Richard spat out. "You don't know me… not if you don't see how much Kori makes me happy… not if you don't see that my decision is the right one… not-"Richard stopped as she saw Raven's eyes widen in shock and then closing in hurt. _**

**_When she opened her eyes again, Raven just looked at him, her eyes hard and unforgiving. _**

"**_If that's what you think, then I should go now…" She turned her back to him, her shoulders crouched, and her head hanging low… and Richard realized that her retreating back was the saddest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to go after her so badly, he wanted to tell her that he was a jerk and that he hadn't meant any thing he said to her, he wanted to hold her in his arms like he had done so many other times… but didn't do anything of that. _**

**_He just laid on his bed, looking sadly after her…_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxx _**

That was three days ago. He wanted to come sooner, but his stupid pride forbade him to come sooner. He didn't want her to think that he would come crawling at her door, but in the end, it was that what Richard Grayson did.

He didn't know why, but Raven always that affect on him… she was his best and most trusted friend after all. She knew things about him nobody else knew… not even Kori… and some small voice in his head whispered that Raven will be always the only one who will know the true Richard Grayson. But Richard learned to ignore this little voice for a long time…

Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell and waited anxiously for the door to open up and reveal an amethyst haired young woman.

And the door indeed opened up, but in front of him stood not Raven…

"Terra…?" Richard asked surprised.

"Richard…" Terra retorted coldly and why did it seem as if she had been crying.

Richard immediately found his composure. "Can I come in and talk to Raven… I…"

"No!" Terra said rather quickly.

"No…?"

"She isn't here…"

Richard sighed. "C'mon Terra, I know that she is mad at me, but I want to apologize… so let me in and Raven and I can patch things up …"

Terras just shock her head. "She isn't **_here_**, Dick!"

Richard frowned and his blue eyes bored into Terra. "What do you mean?"

"She left yesterday and went to Steel City… to look after her father… you know her father is ill and…"

Richard just shook his head, his hand clutching desperately at the bucket of flowers in his hand. "When will she be back…?" He licked his dry lips and watched Terra for her answer.

"She… she… won't be coming back…" Terra spoke softly… so softly that Richard had almost missed it, but the tightening of his heart in his chest reminded him that he indeed heard right.

"… won't be coming back…" He whispered and stumbled backwards.

A dull thud…

The Casablanca Lilies fell to the ground…

A sigh…

A shake of his head

Eyes wide, unbelievingly...

And with that he ran and ran and ran…

Where and how long he didn't know…

"Raven…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: I know many question are left unanswered and this prologue wasn't really good, but that was only a prologue… everything will be explained in later chapters… so don't worry…**_

_**As for the story itself, I know the plot is totally cliché and I'm aware that the idea is nothing new and I wish I could promise you that the next chapters will be better, but I'm not sure if it get better… because I have nothing planned out of this story, so I'm not sure how this story will go on, but believe me when I say that I try to make this story as good as possible… **_

_**So, leave me a review if you like the prologue and tell if you want me to continue… it's up to you… so tell me…**_

_**Until next Chapter…**_

_**Alena**_


	2. Home, sweet home

_Thank you very, very, very, very much for all the reviews. I was honestly amazed and delighted how much you guys like the story. I'm happy about that… so happy._

**_Kudos to Cherry Jade for beta-ing this chapter… all my other stories... so, thank yooooouuuuuuuuu!_**

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and especially _

_To_ **_Cherry Jade_**_Because she is a wonderful person, a great authoress - go read her story "Beauty Within Us"… it´s fantastic - and the best beta a person can ask for… thanks for all the support and help and everything you did for me… _

_To _**_sekai no yakusoku_**_ One of the best and most brilliant authoress… you have to read her Teen Titans stories, they are beautiful… thanks for all the reviews and your support, that all means a lot to me_

_To **Mol: **Because his wonderful mails and friendship mean so much to me… thank you so much for the reviews and all the mails you wrote me… I´m more than grateful and happy that you decided to send me a mail… and don´t worry you´ll get a mail from me on Friday, I was just totally busy and a bit ill the past days, but I missed writing you…_

_To **Tecna:** Because this girl just rocks… thank you very, very, very much for all of your reviews and your support and I really hope you won´t delete your story, because I love it… oh, I hope you´ll be feeling better soon and I´ll write a mail tomorrow...  
_

_Ok, so… enjoy the story…_

**_Disclaimer: I don´t own the Teen Titan  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Home, sweet home…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Home, sweet home…" Raven muttered as she placed her suitcase on the ground and looked up at the huge and old Manson.

It wasn't meant to be sarcastic – not really – but for an outsider it could easily sound like that.

Raven loved her family – more than anything else. She was grateful to have her mother and her father, because better than anybody else she knew that there were people who weren't fortunate enough to have parents… Rich-

'_No Raven, stop thinking about him…' _She admonished herself as her mind once again wandered to the one person she didn't want to think about.

No, it was not her family that made her sound so… sarcastic and bitter. It was the way her mother and her father chose to live.

Yes, they were rich – they always have been… but Raven had realized at an early age that the world of the rich and beautiful wasn't made for her.

Country clubs, private schools, balls, and parties… all that was not what Raven wanted, but what her mother wanted. Maybe that was why she had been so happy to live away from the high-society life of her parents.

Ironically, Raven who knew she was never really made for this life – not with her "unusual" appearance. Violet hairs, amethyst eyes and grayish-pale skin wasn't the kind of appearance a rich and beautiful high-society girl should have… paired with her sarcastic and cold behavior, it was clear that Raven Roth would never be able to live in a world of money.

But here she was again… in front of the Manson of her parents and for the hundredth time Raven asked herself if she really did the right thing.

Was it really the best to leave her friends… to leave Richard behind?

Was it really better when she returned to her family and the world she had desperately tried to escape?

Would she be able to be happy… here…?

"Okay Raven, stop all the thinking and ring the bell already!" Raven whispered to herself and she reached out for the bell.

She prepared herself for the surprised face of her mother, because Raven knew that she'll be definitely surprised… the decision to leave Jump City was made so fast and abrupt that she hadn't told her mother or father that she'll come or that she want to stay in Steel City for a longer time. But Raven knew that her mother be delighted to hear that she decided to stay here. Her mother always wanted her to come with them to Steel City. In her mother's opinion Jump City wasn't good enough for her standards…

Raven jerked out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps reaching the door and in a swift motion the door opened and Raven looked into the dark blue eyes of her mother… or not… because everything Raven saw was a muscular chest clad in a dark-green shirt.

Ok, that was definitely **_not_** her mother or her father.

Raven's eyes wandered higher…

… a long and slender neck…

… and higher…

… a strong and define jaw…

… higher…

… velvet lips, which were curved into a cocky, yet warm smile…

… and higher…

… a small, yet strong nose…

… higher…

… they met two icy-blue eyes – so blue they could break your heart…

…and higher…

… until they caught sight of messy and spiked orange hair…

Suddenly, the image in front of her blurred and blend together with an image burnt deeply in her heart…

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

"_**Would you please stop smiling at me like that!" Raven said to Richard as they sat on a blanket at the beach.**_

_**Richard looked at her, smiling widely, his blue eyes sparkling and his hair tousled from the wind.**_

"_**But I'm so happy…" Richard protested and grabbed the book from her small hands.**_

"_**Richard, I hope you know that you're treading on dangerous ground!" She warned her friend and Richard asked himself if she knew that she just looked cute and adorable with her pinched eyes.**_

_**Instead of answering her, Richard sprung to his feet and waved her book in front of her eyes. "You have to catch me first if you want your book back…" And with one last cocky smile, Richard began to run.**_

"_**Wait… Richard…" Raven yelled after him and with a sigh and a small smile she began to chase him…**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

The memory faded away and Raven was left staring into blue eyes. "Richard…?" Raven spoke before her mind registered what she had said and how absurd it was.

The man in front of her just smiled and shook his head. "No, not Richard… but Roy – Roy Harper…"

"I… sorry… you just look like someone I know… I'm sorry…" Raven stammered and asked herself why she was so nervous.

'_Pull yourself together!' _She chastised herself and looked up at the stranger. "I am-"

"Raven." Roy answered for her and her eyebrows rose questioningly.

He laughed and somehow the laugh seemed awfully familiar and she immediately felt warm and comfortable. "Your mother and father talk about you all the time. I think I know you better than I know myself…" He explained as Raven entered the Manson.

Roy Harper glanced at Raven and a small smile formed on his lips as he saw rose-kissed blushes forming on her cheeks, but as fast the blushes had appeared as fast they vanished from her face.

"So, you know who **_I _**am, but what I want to know is who **_you_** are?" Raven asked Roy and her voice sounded as if she were bored to death.

"I'm-" Roy proceeded to answer as a middle-aged woman with black hair and dark blue eyes in a flowery calf-length skirt and a white blouse entered the salon.

"Raven…" The woman said and it was more than clear that she was surprised to see her daughter.

"Mum…" Raven allowed herself to be kissed on both of her cheeks, before her mother took her in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming?" Her mother asked as she pulled at her daughters blue sweater. "And can you tell me why you wear this ridiculous piece of clothing."

Raven rolled her eyes "It's a sweater mum and it keeps me warm," She explained, but inwardly smiled. That was her mum – always complaining about her clothes and her…

"And why didn't you let your hair grew longer? You look so much lovelier with long hair…"

… and her hair.

It was good to be back.

"Oh," her mother stopped in her complaint and looked at her daughter and then at Roy Harper. "Did you both become acquainted with each other?"

Raven nodded, but her mother didn´t really listen to her. "This is Roy Harper," She explained her daughter. "He's the new CCO (Chief Customer Officer) of your fathers company and he just turned 20, isn´t that amazing?" Raven´s mother talked and Raven glanced at Roy and to her satisfaction, she saw him blushing and looking nervously from left to right.

"Oh yes, it´s more than amazing," Raven said and watched as Roy turned a deeper shade of red.

"Mrs. Roth, it´s really not that amazing… I…" Roy tried to say, but Raven´s mother cut her off.

"Arella," She corrected him. "And it is amazing, to achieve such a thing at such a young age. My husband is lucky to have such a employee like you and…"

While her mother contiued praising Roy Harper´s talents, Raven pondered if she should help him and for a moment Raven was tempted to let her mother contiue… it was better her mother talked about Roy than about her, but as she him getting more and more nervous and embarrassed, Raven decided to help him.

"Mum, where is dad… I would love to see him," she interrupted her mother and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Roy Harper mouthing a thank you, which she replied with a nod. "You said he was ill…" Raven trailled off as her mother turned somber in a instant.

"Mum…" Raven repeated and looked alarmed from her mother to Roy who – as well – looked sorowfully at the ground.

"Mum…" Raven urged and her chest began to tighten and awfull feeling rumbled through her stomach.

"It´s time to eat," Arella announced and looked away from her daughter. "Roy, it would you like to diner with us?" She turned to Roy.

Roy glanced at Raven and with a smile he answered. "I´d love that, yes…"

"Raven," Her mother said. "Your father will be delighted to see you. He talked about you all the time the last few days. It was always 'Raven here' and 'Raven there'…"

"Mum… what…"

"He will be happy to see you…" Arella spoke softly and hurried towards the dinning-room, leaving a bewildred and worried Raven behind.

"Don´t worry, it´ll be ok… I promise…" Roy said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Looking up at him, her eyes winded another voice breazed through her mind…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

"**_Don't worry, we will find a way… I promise!"_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

"Richard…" She whispered softly… gently…

"What…?"

Shaking her head, Raven said. "Nothing… nothing… and thank you… thank you very much…" She smiled and touched his hand on her shoulder.

And as she followed Roy Harper to the dinning-room, Raven asked herself why she felt so comfortable with this stranger…

_**

* * *

**_

Round house…

punch, kick…

Again and again his fists flew to the wildly swaying bag.

Uppercut…

right hook…

Harder and harder he hit the stuffed leather and his knuckles were cracking.

drop kick…

sweep…

Another hit and another and another and another…

and many, many more moves he could think…

Richard Grayson looked like a wild and crazy animal as he hit and punched and kicked the leather. With one last strike, the punching bag flew into the wall and he bent over with his hands on his knees, his lungs rattling.

"I don't know what the punching bag did to you, Master Richard, I'm sure it's already regretting it," An old man with white hair and a British accent chuckled from the door to the training room.

Richard didn't say anything, nor did he move from the ground.

Alfred Pennyworth just sighed and approached quickly the young man. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked as he helped Richard to stay up.

"Nothing happened," Richard answered briskly and walked slowly towards the bench on the far side of the training-room. "Why do you think that something had happened, Al?" He asked as he sat on the bench and gulped a whole bottle.

At that Alfred smiled. "Because you and Master Bruce are just too predictable…"

Richard didn't really listen to Alfred, but crushed the bottle in his hand and with a dull thud it feel on the floor. "She's gone…" He finally said and looked at his butler who was so much more than just a butler to him.

"Who's gone?"

"Raven…" The name fell from Richard's lips softly and he lowered his head. "Raven… is gone…"

Richard didn't wait for Alfred to say anything, because he knew that Alfred wouldn't say anything.

"She left me… she went away and didn't tell me anything… she just left…" His voice came out hoarse and raw. "She won't come back… that's what Terra said. Raven left me… and she won't come back… she…"

"And why, Master Richard, do you think she left you without telling you anything?" Alfred finally asked.

Richard's head shot up unable to say something for a moment, before his face hardened. "Because, apparently, I was mistaken in thinking that she is my best friend… because… because…" Richard stumbled over his words as he began to remember…

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

"**_Richard, I got a call from my mother today, she-" Raven began to speak, but was cut off as Richard shoved a black and a red shirt in her face._**

"**_That's really interesting, but could you please help me," He said. "Which shirt looks better?"_**

**_Raven pointed at the black one and proceeded to continue. "She told me that my father is-"_**

"_**Uh Raven, could you please go… I mean, Kori is coming and I want to be alone with her, you know?" Richard looked into Raven's eyes and for a moment he saw something flicker… hurt? "You understand that, don't you?" **_

_**Raven nodded – once, twice – "Yes, I understand… I finally begin to understand…" She said as she stood up and left Richard's room…**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx **_

"Master Richard…?" Richard heard Alfred's voice and again looked up at him.

"… because she… she… I…"

**_xxxxxxxxxxx _**

"_**No!" Richard spat out. "You don't know me… not if you don't see how much Kori makes me happy… not if you don't see that my decision is the right one… not-"Richard stopped as she saw Raven's eyes widen in shock and then closing in hurt.**_

_**xxxxxxxxx **_

"… I hurt her…" Richard finally chocked out and his body began to shake with suppressed sobs. "I… it's my fault… I… promised… promised to be there for her… promised to be her best friend forever… but I broke the promise… and now… now she's gone… forever…"

"So, you're just giving up?" Alfred questioned and it wasn't meant accusingly - not at all, but it could easily be interpreted like that and maybe, there was a bit accusation in his questioning, but it was only meant well.

Because if there is something that Alfred had learnt in his long life (after all he is reaching his sixtieth birthday soon) is that there is no such thing as "love at first sight". Before love can develop there has to be friendship – of that Alfred is sure and he knew better than anybody else how easy someone can fall for looks and beauty, but miss the real beauty in a person.

Once, Alfred had watched his Master Bruce making the same mistake as Richard was about to do and he wouldn't allow this to happen a second time.

It was almost ironic, how much Richard resembled Bruce… ironic, yet tragic, because, although Alfred respected and even loved Bruce Wayne, he didn't want Richard to end as lonely and as restless as Bruce. He wished Richard all the happiness in the world and it was clear to him that Richard wouldn't be happy without Raven, but unfortunately Richard hadn't realized that – yet.

Alfred jerked up from his thoughts as Richard began to speak. "I'm not giving up… but what can I do? Traveling after her, begging for forgiveness and demanding that she is coming back with me…" Richard trailed off as he realized what exactly he had said and slowly a smile crept onto his face. With this smile on his face he looked at Alfred who as well wore a smile on his face.

Richard quickly stood up from the bench and made his way to the door. "Master Richard?" Alfred called out.

"No time Al…I have to pack…" He looked over his shoulder to Alfred and grinned wildly. "I'm on a mission…"

Alfred just chuckled at the young man. "I'll inform Master Bruce about your 'mission'." Alfred called after Richard, but he wasn't listing to the old man… all that was on Richard's mind was the question of how he would bring back Raven.

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: So, this was the first chapter. It's a bit sappy and sallow, I know, but… yeah… I don't know…_

_First, I had the idea to set this chapter in the future… that means, I wanted them (Rae & Rob) to not see each other for some years and then they somehow meet each other… but then I changed my mind and this chapter is he result… not sure if it's good, but if you want me to change the chapter and use the first idea I had… tell me in your review and I'll think about it, ok?_

_So, on your way out leave me a little review and tell me how you liked this chapter…_

_Until next time,_

_Alena_


	3. Back where we started

_**A/N: **So, here is the next chapter… yeah… ok… before you read I think I should answer some questions some of my reviewers asked._

_Some reviewers asked me why chose Roy to bring into this story and not Red X or Malchior. Honestly, I thought about Red X or Malchior or even Slade, but all them didn't seem right, because I wanted to emphasize that love can develop from friendship. And as much as I like Red X or Malchior or Slade together with Raven, I just can't imagine a deep friendship between any of them and Raven… it would be just attraction. Another reason is that in most stories Speedy is portrayed as jerk and I don't like that, because Speedy/Arsenal/Roy Harper is one of my favourite characters from the DC Comics… that's why Roy (Speedy) seemed better in this story._

_Another thing I should tell you is that Richard isn't in love with Raven (yet)… I mean, he went to bring her back, but not because he realized that he loves her, but because he realized that he did a mistake… so don't worry guys there will be plenty of angst… ha, ha, ha…_

_I wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed… 35 reviews for the last chapter… that's amazing and I wanted thank you guys for that… you are the best readers and reviewers a authoress can ask for… thank you very much!_

**_Thanks to Cherry Jade for beta-ing this chapter. And you should thank her as well, because the chapter wouldn't be updated today she hadn't edited so fast… so praise her…_**

_This chapter is dedicated to **Mol**, **Cherry Jade**, **Lain the Fluff-Master**, _**_sekai no yakusoku_**_ and **Tecna**_

_Last but not least, a warning: This chapter was written under the influence of Iron & Wine and their songs, a whole night full of hilarious and ridiculous "horror" movies, lots of painkillers (I twisted my ankle and it's swollen hurt like hell) and insomnia, so forgive any oc-ness, clichés and cheesiness…_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_Enjoy the story!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Back where we started…**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**Flashback**_

_"Rae, tell your father to stop stealing those cookies I baked!" Arella winked at her daughter before turning to scold a sheepish Trigon Roth._

_He laughed, and Raven thought that his laughter was the best thing she would ever hear. "You're just unhappy that I took some pictures of you in the kitchen today," he replied with a grin._

_"You forgot the part where you dumped flour all over me before you grabbed that camera and started snapping!" Arella answered him darkly, though her smile did not leave her face._

_Through it all a six year-old Raven sat on the kitchen table and watched her parents. Her mother looked at Raven and Raven smiled as she broke off the black, charred sides of the cookies and ate the middle where it's soft and sweet._

_**End Flashback **_

Raven smiled at the memory as she sat on a swing in the huge garden.

She had a great childhood… full of love and happy memories, Raven knew that. She was aware of the fact that she was fortunate… fortunate enough to have both parents who loved her.

It could have been worse – far worse. Raven had been there when Richard had lost his parents at the age of eight. She was there when his perfect life broke into a million of pieces and she had watched him suffer through the nightmares and guilt-trips.

On the other hand, Raven had also seen what it´s like to have parents who didn´t care for you. Parents who didn´t notice you… who just don´t care. That was what Terra had to endure with her parents and Raven had always pitied her.

No, Raven was fortunate… yes, her mother could be annoying sometimes and loved to critize her clothes and her hair and her father was just a bit overprotective, but they loved her and just wanted her best. That was why she shouldn´t be angry with her parents… she… shouldn´t… but she was. Raven was sure that they hid something from her… something important… something she should now and she had the sickening feeling that it was something… terrible.

Throughout the whole dinner a strange feeling clutched at her stomach and it made her sick and the fact that her father kept telling stories about her childhood or that he constantly seemed to forget about what he was talking didn't make it better nor did it help that her mother had asked why and how long she would stay.

She had wanted to say the truth… she wanted to tell her mother that she thought about staying in Steel City for a long period of time, but the sickening feeling in her stomach hindered her to tell the truth. Instead she opted for an indifferent shrug at which her mother gave her a disapproving glance and her father just kept looking at her with a melancholy look in his soft brown eyes and again she had felt something nauseating clutch not only at her stomach, but her heart. It was strange and she just couldn't stand to sit on the dinner-table anymore… that's why she fled - as soon as the dinner was over – to the garden.

Raven loved to be in the garden. It was just so beautiful there with all the different flowers and bushes… simply beautiful…

"A penny for your thoughts," A soft, deep voice from behind her interrupted her thoughts and it surprised her that she didn't flinched or felt uncomfortable with the man behind her.

Roy Harper stepped forward, now standing next to her and smiling gently.

Raven looked up at him and before she knew what she was doing, she said, "Do you really think that my thoughts are that cheap, Mr. Harper…?"

Her eyes winded as she realized how confident and… flirty she sounded. This was not the way it should be… she shouldn't be so open with him… she…

Again Raven looked up at her companion to see his reaction, but all he did was smiling – that charming smile of she became so acquainted with… the same smile that reminded her of…

"Roy, its Roy," She heard him say. "Mr. Harper makes me feel so old and I'm just two years older than you."

Raven frowned and wanted to ask him how he knew how old she was when she remembered what Roy had told her earlier in the floor: _' "Your mother and father talk about you all the time. I think I know you better than I know myself…" '_

One day she had to kill her mother for talking with strangers about her… somehow she suspected that her mother didn't stop with just telling him about her age.

A sigh escaped her lips and she caught Roy looking at her with a smirk that unnerved her, yet at the same time helped her to relax.

"I think you were about telling me about your thoughts, weren't you?" Roy told her and looked at her questioningly. "So…?"

"I…" The dark-haired girl began, but caught herself before she could spill something out. Instead, she intelligently said, "I wasn't…" A blush crept to her cheeks and light laughter filled her ears.

"Your mother was right, you look cute when you blush," Roy pointed out and Raven felt herself getting angry.

"I'm not-" She was cut off by the red-head man.

"So, how long did you say will be stay in Steel City?"

"First of all, I didn't say anything about how long I will stay and secondly, if I had said something it wouldn't be concern you…" Raven spat out and for the hundredth time she asked herself how he was able to get under her skin. But she was sure that he would should up and leave her alone now.

"And?…" Raven heard him ask and to her confusion she realized that he still had the smug smile on his lips.

"And what?" She asked him annoyed.

"Where is the thirdly…"

"…?"

"You said firstly and secondly, but you forget the thirdly. You can't stop without saying the third point… that's just not right." He explained his smile never wavering and Raven just looked at him for a moment before a small smile broke out on her face.

"I guess… you are right…" Raven admitted reluctantly.

"Of course I'm right," Was Roy's reply. "I'm always right…"

_**Flashback**_

_"__C'mon Rae, admit it!" Richard said as they stood in front of the movie theatre. "You liked the movie…" He wriggled his eyebrows and smiled evilly._

_"__No," Raven shook her head. "I did not like it… it was too mushy and too romantic and too cheesy and… I just didn't like it."_

_"__Oh yes?" He asked in mock surprise before a wicked grin broke out on his handsome face. "That's probably why you had a dreamy smile on your face throughout the whole movie…"_

_"__That's not true…"_

_"… __or why you had glassy eyes when the boy nearly died…"_

_"__Argh…"_

_"… __or why you…"_

_"__Ok, ok, I admit it: I liked the film. Are you happy now?" Raven said her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_Richard just laughed at his friend._

_"__You're right once and you already get cocky…" Raven grumbled and began to walk._

_Richard caught up with her and with an arrogant smile he said. "I'm always right, Raven…!"_

_**Flashback End**_

"Raven… Raven…" She jerked up as she heard her name and saw a hand waving franticly in front of her eyes.

"You were daydreaming – again," Roy explained with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Raven mumbled embarrassed.

"It's ok…" He told her and Raven smiled. "…if you tell about what you were thinking…" And Raven's smile faltered, but her surprise she found herself answering.

"About a friend of mine," She answered truthfully and began to swing slowly. "You remind me of him…" She added and her eyes looked away from him to the rose brushes on the left side of the garden.

"He must be important to you if you keep thinking about him all the time…" Roy mused and Raven's eyes winded in shock. "Not to forget that he must be handsome, charming, and intelligent when I remind you of him." He finished a serious look on his face and with that Raven began to laugh… hard… and it seemed as if she couldn't stop anymore and through all the laughter she realized that she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard or when she had been so carefree.

"Wow, I made you laugh… although I don't know if I should be happy about that or insulted… I mean, it's not everyday that someone laughs when I tell them that I'm handsome and charming, but since we only met I'll let it pass." The young man winked at her and Raven just looked at him skeptically before shaking her head.

For a while they were both silent and Raven closed her eyes as she continued to swing slowly. She could smell the wonderful scent of the flowers and a slight breeze ran through her skin. She felt at ease…

"So, I guess I was right, he is important to you…" Roy suddenly asked and Raven's eyes jerked open and for a moment she couldn't say anything and didn't know why.

She struggled with herself before she said, "He's my friend…"

"I…" Before he could say anything else she jumped of the swing.

"We should go back inside… my mother is probably already searching for us," Raven spoke hastily and already proceed on walking to the mansion as she tripped and swayed forward…

… into Roy's arms.

Her head collided with his chest and the first thing she registered was that it was a hard chest and before she could think clearly her mind was befogged with a familiar scent of black wood and cinnamon… and for a moment she had the urge to bury her face in his chest and stay there.

It felt nice to be in his arms, but Raven felt as if something was missing… something important…

Distinctly, she heard a familiar voice calling her name and looked up only too see that Roy's eyes were closed and again she heard her name.

Raven looked over the young man's - who was still holding her – shoulder…

… Violet eyes crashed with icy-blue ones and a single name escaped her lips…

"Richard…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **Yup that was the second chapter and I'm ready for all the flames, because this chapter wasn't that good_… _but what did you expect?_

_Cookies to everyone who can tell me what is wrong with Raven's dad (I gave some hints… not really good ones, but they are there) and who can point out at least one cliché scene or line I used in this chapter… and believe me, there are plenty of them…_

_Ok, now you can review… if you want to…_

_Until next chapter_

_Alena_


	4. Backside

_**A/N: **The third chapter is ready… read it while it's warm…_

_Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and mailed me… I all love you all…_

_A special thank you and kudos and much love to **Cherry Jade **for being the best beta and a wonderful friend._

_Dedicated to _**_Raven-Angel-of-Darkness_**_Because reading her reviews make me always so happy and giddy and she is one of the persons who thinks like me… check out her stories, they are great… you guys will love them!_

_**sekai no yakusoku: **Because she likes Iron & Wine as much as I do and for always giving me wonderful reviews that makes feel incredibley good and if you want to read awesome RaeRob-stories and wonderful triangles, go read her stories… now… or wait until you read this chapter_

_**Cherry Jade: **Because she is one of the biggest RaeRob-fans and a wonderful friend and fantastic authoress and one of the persons who likes all of my stories and if you like RaeRob you should read her story "Beauty is Within us" it is awesome…_

**_Lain the Fluff-Master_**_Because she was one of the first person I met here on ff . net and probably one of the nicest and most awesome authoress here… I´m sure you all have read her stories… if not… shame on you… after readind and eviewinf this chapter (hehehe) go read her stories_

_Btw, I hope you feel better now…_

_**Mol: **Because I just love him (you know how I mean that and yes, I´m proud of my cliffhanger… that my revenge for making fun of my height... kidding ) and his reviews are the funniest…_

_**Tecna: **Because she rocks and her reviews are always wonderful and she is one of the persons who read all of my stories… and like them (yes, I know it´s incredible)_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Backside**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_We should go back inside… my mother is probably already searching for us," Raven spoke hastily and already proceed on walking to the mansion as she tripped and swayed forward… _

… _into Roy's arms. _

_Her head collided with his chest and the first thing she registered was that it was a hard chest and before she could think clearly her mind was befogged with a familiar scent of black wood and cinnamon… and for a moment she had the urge to bury her face in his chest. _

_It felt nice to be in his arms, but Raven felt as if something was missing… something important…_

_Distinctly, she heard a familiar voice calling her name and looked up only too see that Roy's eyes were closed and again she heard her name. _

_Raven looked over the young man's - who was still holding her – shoulder…_

_Violet eyes crashed with icy-blue ones and a single name escaped her lips…_

"_Richard…"_

_

* * *

_

Observe the situation before jumping on conclusion… that's what Richard Grayson had learned from his early childhood on – that's what Bruce had taught him and although Richard didn't really agree on many subjects with Bruce that was one of the things he learned to oblige.

And observing was what he was doing now, but no matter how much he tried to observe and look and think it came down on the same result: There was Raven - his best friend - in the arms of a man.

And it was not the fact that she was in the arms of a man or the fact that the scene he was forced to watch bothered him… no, it was the peaceful and almost happy look she had on her face that made Richard's stomach lurch and tighten in an almost painful way.

But what really worried him was that he was bothered at all. He had seen her hug Victor and Garfield many times and never had he felt so uneasy.

Why now?

All thoughts were forgotten as Raven's amethyst eyes locked with his blue ones and he rather heard than felt his name slipping from her lips.

Slowly he made his way to the swings where Raven was still in the arms of the stranger…

For a moment Raven thought she was dreaming. Her eyes closed on their own accord and when she opened them she was still in the arms of Roy… and Richard was standing next to her.

"Richard…?" She asked tentatively and was greeted with two pairs of questioning eyes. She looked up at Roy before her eyes once again met Richard's and she blushed profoundly as she realized that Roy was still holding her.

Gently stepping out of his hold she looked again at Richard. "What are you doing here…?" was the only thing she could bring out in this moment.

"I…" Richard began, but he trailed off and again his eyes landed on the man next to Raven.

"Oh… yes, I forgot," Raven mumbled and turned towards Roy with a small smile on her lips. "Roy, this is Richard… Richard Grayson," She gestured at the dark-haired man. "And Richard, this is Roy Harper…" Somehow she felt awkward to introduce the two men with each other and her feelings of awkwardness only got stronger when she saw how they eyed each other up.

For Richard it seemed as if he was looking into a mirror. The man in front of him looked just like him. They were the same height and they had almost the same built. Richard could spot cerulean eyes looking at him – just like his cerulean eyes looked at the man. He also saw the same mess, unruly and spiky hair… only that "Roy" had red hair while his was black.

For a split second Richard asked himself if he as well looked so cocky and arrogant

Some seconds later Roy looked away from Richard and turned to Raven with a mischievous grin. "Now I understand what you mean, but I think I'm more handsome, don't you?"

Richard frowned at the man, but the frown disappeared as he saw the smile on Raven's face at the words of the man and it occurred to Richard that it had been a long time that seen her smile – a smile that reached her eyes and lit them up and did all the wonders to her face.

And for a guilt-stricken moment he realized that in the past it was always him who could bring out that smile and now… it seemed as if there was someone else…

Richard's thoughts were interrupted as Roy spoke up. "I think I should leave now. Your father and I have some things to do and I need to go to the office…"

"You don't need to go…" Raven hastily said and Richard realized that she didn't want to be alone with him… or did she just want to be near this man…? Somehow he hoped it was the latter, because as much as the thought of Raven being mad at him hurt, the knowledge that Raven preferred the company of this man… or even his friendship.

"No really, I have to go, but we will see each other tomorrow," Roy said winking at her and with that he turned around and walked towards the house.

Silence… complete silence was what followed Roy Harper's exit.

Usually, Robin wouldn't mind the silence… at least not with Raven… with Raven he was able to share the silence without feeling uncomfortable, because she understood his need for silence and peace… but today… today was different.

Today, he felt the silence suffocate him – almost drowning him. It was unbearable.

"Raven… I…"

"Why are you here Richard?" She cut him off, but refused to look at him.

He didn't know what to tell her, but more important to him was that she didn't want to look at him. Her eyes remained downcast and it was impossible to see her beautiful purple eyes

"Why did you leave…?" He decided to ask after awhile.

Raven sneered and shook her head. "Don't do that Richard… don't play your tricks on me. You know me better than to think that I'll fall to them. Tell me now, why are you here?"

For a moment Richard didn't know if he should be surprised or laugh, but then he decided for a smile. She was right he should now better than to play with her. She knew him better than anyone else… she knew all of his little tricks. Raven Roth wasn't someone to be fooled easily that's why she was his best friend.

"I'm here for you…" He admitted shyly and was reward with Raven's eyes finally looking at him.

As Raven didn't say anything he continued. "I wanted to apologize. I know, I acted like a jerk," Raven raised her eyebrows at that. "Ok, **_I AM _**a jerk and I didn't mean what I said… **_you_** **_are _**the one who knows me the best… you are my best friend and I just wanted you to understand me and my decision… I…" He trailed off as he realized that he didn't know what he should say. When he decided to go after her, he had thought so much and what he wanted to tell her, but every word was forgotten as he stood in front of her.

"You will come back, won't you?" Richard suddenly blurrted out and the instant the words were out of his mouth he wanted to bang his head against a wall. But he still couldn't stop himself to look at her and wait for her answer.

"Richard… I… I won't come back…" Raven finally said and Richard felt despair taking over him.

"But Raven… I apologized and I'm really sorry…" But Raven didn't say anything just continued to stare at him with a sad smile. "Raven, I came all the way just for you and I didn't even tell Kori that I..." He stopped as Raven's eyes hardened at Kori's name.

What did that mean…?

"Richard, there are so many things you don't understand and I think it's better when you don't understand them… "

"No Raven, I understand," Richard suddenly said anger evident in his voice and Raven's eyes widened in shock.

'_Could it be that he knew…?'_

"I understand that you prefer to fool around with this Roy Harper-guy than coming back with me to the place where all of your friends are waiting for you." His jaw clenched and his blue eyes grew to icy-cold as he continued with his tirade. "Tell me Raven, is he good? I mean, if you enjoyed a simple hug I ask myself what you are doing when he fu-"

_**SLAP**_

Raven's hand trembled on her side as she looked at Richard with hard and unforgiving eyes, but Richard knew that he had hurt her more than anything else could ever do.

"You can stay here until tomorrow… it's too late to find a flight to Jump City now, but I… I want you to go tomorrow and I don't wish to see you again… never again… I…" She swallowed back a suppressed sob and with firm steps she walked away from her best friend and the boy she loved more than anything else.

Richard watched her retreating back and his right hand landed on his left cheek where Raven's hand had left an angry red mark and he wished that he could still feel the pain… maybe the pain would help him to forget the look of hurt and betrayal that was hidden in her eyes… maybe the pain would help him to forget the coldness that crept through his heart and the emptiness that seemed to overtake his soul.

It was then that Richard realized that Raven's sagged shoulders and her stiff back are the saddest sight he had seen in his life.

But what will probably haunt him forever are the words he had last heard out of her mouth.

"_You can stay here until tomorrow… it's too late to find a flight to Jump City now, but I… I want you to go tomorrow and I don't wish to see you again… I…"_

"Never see her again…" He whispered and for the first time since his parents had died Richard Grayson felt all hope leaving him… all hope to win the one person who means everything to him, over.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **So, that was it… it was not how I had planned it out, but somehow the idea of the chapter came while I was writing it… so, you can complain all you want, I would understand it…_

_What happens with Raven's father will be revealed next chapter and some of you had guessed it right… I'll tell next chapter who the people are…_

_Until next chapter_

_Alena_


	5. Memory Lane

_**A/N: **I am finally able to update this story… I wanted to this sooner, but somehow my muses left me and they are still not fully with, but I managed to write this chapter… not really as good as I had planned, but… yeah…_

_Thanks to **Cherry Jade** for being such a patient and wonderful beta-reader and friend…_

_Btw, the idea to the first scene from this chapter is from **Aurora Mikayla´s **story _**_Crazy Times at the Mall_**_it´s a great and funny one-shot… you should read it… and of course don´t forget her awesome story **Only New Beginnings**… if you like RaeRob you will love her story… it´s wonderful…). _

_Dedicated to **Tecna**, **Mol**, _**_Mind Shadow_********_Raven-Angel-of-Darkness_****_, Lain the Fluff-Master_****_, sekai no yakusoku_**_,** Aurora Mikayla** and **Cherry Jade**_

_**Disclaimer: **Do you really think that if owned the Teen Titans I would live in Cologne? No, I would be rich and forgot that I have a family and friends and live somewhere really cool… and I would be married to Orlando Bloom… ok, that was too much information…hehehe…_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter Four:_**

_**Memory Lane**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

"_Raven, please come out… I…" Richard stood in front of Raven's bedroom door trying to talk to her through her closed door._

"_No!" Her voice came through the door._

"_But you can't stay in there forever." Richard tried to reason with her, because usually logic would do the trick with Raven._

"_Wanna bet, Boy Blunder!" was her sarcastic reply at which Richard rolled his eyes._

"_But…"_

"_There is no way I'll come out!" Raven interrupted him._

"_Not even… for me…" Maybe his "I'm-so-cute- and-you-can't-say-no-to-me" tactic would do the trick._

"…"

_Or maybe not…_

"_Please…"_

"…"

"_Raven, I'm practically on my knees… how lower should I sink for you to come out…?" Desperation was winning over Richard and he was about to give up as the door was opened to reveal Raven… a really pissed Raven._

"_**Dick**," Richard flinched at her mad face and at the tone she said his name. "You **can't **sink low enough to make me go out in **this**…" And she gestured widely at herself._

_Richard grinned cheekily at her and cocked his head to look her up and down. "I don't see what is wrong with the thing you are wearing."_

"_What's wrong? What's wrong? I tell you what's wrong," Raven spat out in anger. "I know that it was my mistake to let you choose my Halloween costume and it was also a mistake on my side to agree on matching Halloween costumes. But what did you think when you choose this… **thing**? Wonder Woman and Batman… jeez Richard…"_

_If it was possible Richard's grin grew wider and wider. "Raven, c'mon you look hot in this outfit," He winked at her and regarded her in the gold-red corset and the blue-white short shorts… and not to forget the crown and the lasso… she just looked hot. Richard was delighted to see her blushing. She always looked so cute with her pale, ivory cheeks tinted pink. "It brings out your cute butt!" Her blush deepened at his last comment and Richard laughed whole heartily, but he chocked on his laugh as he saw the wicked glint in her eyes._

"_You know that you owe me one for this!" It was more a statement than a question, so he just nodded._

"_Ok, I will come with you… Robbie-poo." Richard shuddered at the nickname Katherine Moth a.k.a Kitten had given back in Junior High. It was an open secret that Kitten wanted Richard. "And tomorrow you have a date with Kitten…" That being sad and an evil grin flashed at the boy clad in grey tights, Raven marched away from a terror-stricken Richard._

"_Raven… Raven… you can't do that… Raven… Raaaaveeen…" He screamed after her…_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Richard Grayson smiled at the memory as he once again stood in front of a closed door – with Raven on the other side.

But this time it seemed as if she wouldn't come out…

For almost an hour he tried to talk with her and coax her out, but every apology or plea had been ignored by her… but she had to forgive him… she just had to.

Richard couldn't imagine going back to Jump City without Raven… he couldn't imagine his life without her… without his best-friend.

"Raven, please… talk to me… I'm sorry… so sorry… Raven…"

No response.

"She can be really stubborn sometimes, can't she?" Richard whirled around and was greeted with warm, gentle blue eyes.

Richard smiled sadly at the woman who had always treated him like her own son.

Arella looked at the young man and sensed his distress. "You shouldn't worry, dear. Raven will forgive you. You know how she is… she needs to calm down before you can talk to her."

He shook his head in defeat. "I doubt that she will ever talk to me again… after all the things I said to her…" The last part was whispered but Arella caught it anyway.

"She will… she lo- likes you too much to not to," Richard looked at her intensively. It seemed to him as if she knew something… something important about Raven that she didn't want to tell him. "Just don't give up on her… she will need you…" Arella trailed off and her light blue eyes met Richard's darker ones and she wasn't surprised to find worry and concern in them.

"I don't understand…"

"Promise me that you will look after her when you return to Jump City…"

"But she won't return… she'll stay here – at least that's what she told me… I…" It was clear that Richard was confused. He didn't really understand what Arella meant, but he knew that something was wrong… really wrong and his suspicion was confirmed as Arella looked sadly at him and gestured at the small library on the far end of the floor.

"Come with me, dear… I have to tell you something…" She took his hand and guided him to the room.

The door closed with a soft metal click…

_**

* * *

**_

Knock Knock

Raven growled into her pillow. Why can't he let her alone?

Knock Knock

'_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him… I… love him…'_

She pressed her face deeper into her pillow.

Knock Knock

Okay, if he knocks one more time she would kill him!

"Raven, it's me…"

Raven jerked up from her bed and opened the door. "Dad…?"

Raven looked into the soft brown eyes of her father. His dark hair was tousled and he looked… troubled.

"We hadn't really time to talk… and we really need to talk…" He smiled at her and the sickening feeling returned.

She let him in and as Raven's father sat down, he misjudged the position of the chair and stumbled slightly. It was nothing, but Raven saw with a kind of panic that he was indeed getting old.

Worried, she sat down on her bed – opposite from her father.

"Dad…"

Trigon interrupted her "Do you know how happy I am to see you and how proud I am to have such a beautiful daughter…?"

Raven wanted to say something, but she just didn't know how to react… there was something wrong with him.

"Do you remember when you was three and you asked me to turn off the moon, because it sacred you? Or when you were five and decided that your hair needs a cut… you mother had a heart attack as she saw you," He paused and chuckled slightly.

"Dad, tell me, what happened…? You… you are ill, aren't you? Raven asked and in this moment she felt like she was a little girl… a little girl begging her father to tell her that everything will be alright – that she didn't have to worry.

He didn't answer… just smiled sadly at his daughter.

"Dad, are you ill?" Raven asked again this time more persisting.

"I… I have Alzheimer. The doctor told me four weeks ago… and… Raven, look, you don't have to worry… it's not that bad. I have several years before… before… I…"

"… before you forget mum or me or who you are…" Raven finished for him.

"Raven, I…"

"Why haven't you told me sooner? You knew for four weeks… I… why…" She couldn't say anything… she didn't know what to say or to do.

"We didn't want you to worry" Trigon explained and he knew that his daughter would never accept such an answer. No, not his daughter… not his Raven.

A cynical laugh escaped her lips. "I will stay here in Steel City. I will be there for you…" Raven said ignoring the pain that crept through her heart… ignoring the painful truth of what she had learnt.

"No, Raven… you can't stay here. You will return to Jump City. Mr. Harper has to go on a business trip to Jump City tomorrow and you and Richard will go with him. You can't stay!" Her father told her and something in Raven snapped.

"How can you say that? How can you tell me not to stay with you… now that I know that…? I will stay and I will help you and mum… and…" Raven was angry and mad and she just wanted to scream and trash her room, but she had learnt from small on to control her emotions… or at least she tried to control them. At the moment, she wasn't really controlling her emotions, but who could blame her?

"Listen Raven, I know you want to help me, I know that you are worried and afraid, but you don't belong here… you won't be happy here. I know that you love me and your mother, but… you can't stay here."

Raven wanted to argue… wanted to tell him that this was her home and that she wouldn't leave, but deep down in heart she knew that her father was right. She would never be happy here, but still… she couldn't just leave her father – not now that she knew that one day he will… forget her…

So, in her despair and sadness Raven did something she hadn't done in a long time. She flung her arms around her father and hung on him as if he would disappear when she let go off him.

"I don't want you to forget me… I don't want you die… I… I… dad…" She stammered into his chest while her father stroked her hair.

And there she sat in the arms of her father and for the first time in her life, Raven Roth didn't know what to do.

_**

* * *

**_

It was an hour later when her father had left her room and decided to get some sleep.

And while her father went to sleep, Raven decided to sit a while on the veranda-steps.

Raven had always loved the night-time. There was so much more to discover during the night… so much more to see… so much more mystery… so much more…

"It's a wonderful night, isn't it?" The one voice that could take her breath away reached her ears.

She looked up from her spot to find Richard standing next to her.

Bending down, he sat next to her.

Raven knew that she couldn't stand his presence right now… she was emotionally too confused to deal with him. It wouldn't end pretty… and she just couldn't take any pain

"Richard, please… just go… I…" He cut her off.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said.

"Richard… don't…"

"So sorry…"

"Ok, Richard… what do you want to hear…?" Raven screamed. Her emotions were playing havoc and she couldn't take it anymore. Her father's illness, her love for Richard and Richard's accusation… it was just too much. "You know what? You are forgiven… I forgive you… everything, I forgive you everything. Are you happy now? You can leave now… there is no reason for you to stay. You don't have to feel guilty anymore… just go… please…" Her voice cracked at the end of her little speech and all she wanted to do was crying.

"Raven… I'm sorry…" He repeated and extended his arm to her face and stroked her cheek.

Her eyes winded and it was now that Raven realized what he meant… what he really meant.

"Richard, he… he…" Not sure what to say, Raven let her word linger in the air and looked helplessly at her friend.

Seeing her so sad and helpless broke Richard's heart… usually, it was Raven who helped him and supported him – usually it was Raven who helped through his pain, but now it was his turn to help her.

So, Richard did the only thing he thought would help her: With as much care as he could muster, Richard hugged her and held her tight and when he felt her tremble and sob onto his chest, he knew that he had done the right thing.

And for hours they sat on the veranda… Richard holding Raven in his arm while Raven cried and cried into his chest…

_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N: I told you that it isn´t good, didn´t I? Next chapter will be better, because Kori will make her appearance and not to forget Roy, because he will play an important role… an really important role… hehehehe…_**

**_Anyway, I will begin to answer my reviewers again… so, here we go:_**

**_sekai no yakusoku_****_: I can´t tell you hom happy I am that you like my poor little story… to hear that from such a talented authoress like you is great… so thanks for that and for all the reviews you left for my stories…  
_**

**_I´m glad you liked the last chapter, because I wasn´t really sure about the chapter and I thought about re-writing it… and I just hope that you will like this chapter as well… it´s not really good, but I do what I can…_**

_**Oh, and I´m happy that you like my (emphasises on my) Roy… I just love his character… especially in the comics and I´m glad to do him a bit justice… btw, your Roy in your story "Glass" is wonderful and I´m happy to see someone beside me liking his character…**_

**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_****_: You know, you are one of my most faithul reviewers and I´m happy for that… your reviews makes me always so happy and I´m more than happy that you like this story and especially the last chapter… I just hope that you´ll continue enjoying my story… thank you so much for you review_**

**_Lain the Fluff-Master_****_: Hey! I´m happy to see you back and feeling better and not mention how happy I was to see that you have updated your story…_**

_**Oh yeah, Richard can be jerk… but that´s why we love him so much… nobody than him makes being a jerk so sexy… yeah…**_

_**Anyway, I´m glad you liked the last chapter and let´s see**_

**_Raven-Angel-of-Darkness_****_: Yay, another person found who likes Roy… that's good and I'm glad you like the way I portray Roy… he is one of y favourite characters from the comics… that's why I love him so much and he deserves some justice…_**

_**Richard is a jerk just like always… but I hope you liked him better in this chapter and Raven will have to endure much more before she can be happy… but now, I'm talking too much… hehehe…**_

_**You deserve the dedication, because your reviews makes me so happy and not forget that I love your stories… so, it's a honour for me that you read my poor story… thank you…**_

**_Mol: First of all, I have to tell you how sorry I'm that I couldn't mail you… I haven't forgotten you, but I'm so busy right now… but you will get a mail from me tomorrow… I promise… so, please don't be mad…_**

_**Secondly, I'm glad that you like the last chapter… I wasn't so sure about it, but you know my insecurities, don't you? So, let's see if you like this chapter as well… it's not really good (and this time it's not my insecurities that are speaking, but the truth…)**_

_**Thank you so much for you review… your reviews are always the funniest – in a good way I mean…**_

**_Tecna_**: **_Here is your update… I hope it was soon enough…_**

_**I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you will like this chapter as well…**_

_**Anyway, thank you sooooo much for your review… that means a lot me…**_

**_Mind Shadow_****_: Sorry, that I couldn't bring this chapter out on your birthday… I tried, but… yeah… I'm sorry… so, consider this as a belated birthday present… I hope you like this chapter, although it's not really good…_**

_**Thanks for your review…**_

**_Cherry Jade: Thank you so much for your reviews and help and support… that really means a lot to me and I can tell you enough how much it really means… so, thank you, thank you, thank you…_**

_**I hope you will continue enjoying this story…**_

**_BigBlackWoman_****_: Thanks for your review… I am glad that you liked Raven slapping Richard… I hope you liked this chapter as well._**

**_Midnight Blue Raven_****_: Thanks for your review and I am happy that you liked the last chapter, but hopefully you will like this chapter as well…_**

**_Darkofthenight_****_: I hope the update was soon enough… and I am glad that you though the last chapter was awesome… let´s if you like this chapter as well…_**

**_Delirium24_****_: Since you asked so nicely… here is your update… hope you will continue enjoying this story and thanks for your review._**

**_solitaire parker_****_: Thank you… I am more than happy that you liked the last chapter… it´s good hearing from you that makes me happy and hopefully you won´t be much stress anymore… I know how much school can suck…_**

**_Iris Night_****_: Thank you sooo much… I have to tell you that there will be much more angst in the coming chapters… but don´t worry it will get better… or not…_**

_**Anyway, I hope you will contiune enjoying this story and I am eagerly waiting for the next chapter for your story "Maid in Waiting"**_

**_Raven Ariana_****_: I´m so sorry it was not my intention to make you cry… but I´m glad that you still like my story, although I´m not sure if you still like it after this chapter…_**  
_**Thanks for your review…**_

**_Sariii_****_: First of all, thanks for your advice on my mistake… I will change it soon… I´m glad that you pointed it out… my English is not the best…_**  
_**Secondly, thank you so much for your review… I´m happy that you like my story and I hope you will continue enjoying it…**_

**_Aero: Thanks and I am glad you liked it…_**

**_The Komodo Dragon Phoenix_****_: Hey! Thanks for your review… and don´t worry I won´t abandon this story…  
Oh, I know Xaphrin's stories are great… there are many good RaeRob-writers out there… and that´s really cool…_**

**_azn sister 92_****_: Thank you so much for your review… I´m happy that you liked the last chapter…  
Richard got what he deserved, but don´t worry he won´t be acting like jerk forever… he will come around – evetually…_**

**_raven1777_****_: Thanks for your review… and don´t worry I´m a crazy RaeRob-fan, so the chance that they will end up is pretty high, but then again you never knew with me…_**  
_**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and keep enjoying this story.**_

**_Enkaiame Katana_****_: Another Roy-fan… I´m happy that you like Roy… because he is just too cool…_**  
_**Anyway, thanks for your review and hopefully you liked this chapter**_

**_RavenEmpressOfAzarath_****_: Here is your update and thanks for your review… I´m happy that you liked it…_**

**_Crzy Grl: I´m more than glad and happy that you liked the last chapter… I wasn´t sure if anybody would like it… and yes, Richard is jerk, but he will soon see what he gets when he messes around with Raven… just wait and see…_**  
_**Anyway, thank you so much for your review… that really means so much to me and I hope that you like this chapter as well…**_

**_birdsonthebrain_****_: Thank you, thank you and thank you… I´m glad that you like this story and thanks for reviewing and reading and for writing a wonderful story yourself…_**

**_jessica: Thanks and here is your update…_**

**_SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin: Don´t cry, please don´t cry… I made enough people cry…_**  
_**Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter and thank you soooooo much for your review….**_

**_And FOREVER_****_: Thank you very much… I´m happy that you think the chapter was awesome… that means a lot to me… I just hope that you keep enjoying this story…_**

**_YoukaiTenshi_****_: Genious? My chapters…? Wow, thanks… glad you like it that much and I hope you liked this chapter as well._**

**_raerob4ever_****_: Thank you… glad you like it and hopefully you liked this chapter as well…_**

**_Dove666: Here is the update and thanks for your review._**

**_RaeRikkuStrong_****_: I hope the cut on your finger healed… you know, I once had a cut on my forefinger and it wouldn´t heal and in the end it got infected and I had to go to the doctor… oh, it was a paper cut (I know, I know… it ridiculous, but true…)_**  
_**Anyway, thanks for your review… it´s great to hear from a great authoress as you that my story is good… I just hope you will keep enjoying it…**_

**_finalitylife_****_: Hey! It´s great to hear from you and it´s greater that you liked the last chapter… that makes me really, really happy… so, thank you very, very much…_**

**_Dusky92_****_: Thanks and here is your update…_**

**_Saiyuna-san: Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you and thank you… Im happy that you like my story that much…_**

**_Raven of the Night676_****_: Thank you very much… it´s always a pleasure for me to read your reviews… I love your reviews they alaway make me so happy and that´s why I´m more than happy that you liked the last chapter… I just hope that you like this chapter as well…_**

**_azarathgirl_****_: Thanks and here is your update… hopefully you like this chapter as well._**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Before I leave, I wanted to ask you guys something: I have some ideas for new stories, but I'm not really sure which one I should really write and post… so, I will tell you my ideas and you will tell which one of the ideas you like the most, ok…?_**

_**Ok… here are my ideas…**_

**_Once upon a time (Humor, Parody, Romance)_**

**_Summary: After a battle with Mumbo Jumbo the Titans find themselves in the land of the fairytales and only when the prince finds his true princess they will be able to come out of this mess. Meanwhile, they have to deal with fairies, gnomes, witches, a love-drunken prince and not to forget a jealous Boy Wonder Pairings: RaeRob_**

**_Seduction (Drama, Romance)_**

**_Slightly AU/ Summary: Richard Grayson is a playboy… ready to seduce every woman and when he meets Raven Roth that's his plan: Seducing her! But will he learn not to play with her heart when he realizes that he has fallen for her… or will their secrets stand in their way…? Pairings: RaeRob TerraGar KoriRoy VicJinx_**

**_The Rules of War/ The devil's daughter (Drama, Tragedy, Romance)_**

**_Slightly AU/ Summary: A deadly war has broken out between Earth and Azarath and while the people of the planets fight, Richard Grayson a.k.a Robin has the mission to bring down the ruler of Azarath, Trigon the Terrible… the devil himself… working undercover as the bodyguard of the devil's daughter. _**

_**Everything could be so easy… or as easy as a war with hundredths of victims can be… if Robin wouldn't find himself falling in love with the devil's daughter. Slowly, Robin begins to realize that dark and dangerous is not the same as bad and evil…**_

_**Can a love between a Robin and Raven really last and will it overcome the brutality and cruelty of a war and Trigon…? Pairings: RobRae… duh/ other pairings undecided… maybe a bit GarTerra**_

**_Masquerade (Drama, Romance)_**

**_Summary: Six years ago, Robin had left Jump City, the Titans and… Raven leaving her in charge of the team. _**

**_Now, he is back and he needs the help of the Titans, because a greater evil than Trigon approaches earth… but Robin realizes that not everybody is happy to see him back and that in six years many things can change… even the heart of the girl you love more than everything else. Pairings: RobinRavenJericho/ StarBB/ CyBumblebee / SpeedyAqualad _**

_**That are my ideas… and as you can see I'm obsessed with AU…**_

_**Anyway, tell me which idea you like the most and with which one I should start…**_

_**A last note, some of the idea can take longer to be published than others… so, it can take a while before some of the ideas can be read or maybe will have it up in a week… depends which idea is most wanted…**_

_**So, that was it from me…**_

_**Until next chapter…**_

_**Alena**_


	6. Change me

_**A/N: **Ok, this is a much sooner update as I actually had planned, but I don't think that anybody minds… or do you?_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to_

_**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin aka Bria: **Because her story **Say You'll Love Me **got deleted with the reason that she has posted song lyrics, although she didn´t. Don´t worry in a few days you will be able to post your story again and I really hope you will still post it, because I like the story… very much!_

_Btw, thanks for defending me against the flamer… that really meant a lot to me!_

**_Aurora Mikayla_**_: Because this girl just rocks and not to forget her wonderful stories… you have to read them… you love them! Expect a mail from me today… a really long mail._

**_Cherry Jade_**_: Because she is just the best… a great beta, a wonderful friend and a very talented authoress! _

**_RaeRikkuStrong_**_: Because she just so cool and her stories rock… go check them out. If you like RaeRob you love her stories!  
Thank you again for the dedication in your newest story **"Wren"**… that was so great!_

**_Raven-Angel-of-Darkness_**_: Because her reviews are always so awesome and her stories are wonderful… and she is just fanatastic!  
So, you had smiliar idea? What can I say? Great minds think alike!_

**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_**_: Because she is one of my most faithful reviwers. She had read my stories from the beginning (And I can tell you, I sucked terribly at the beginning… not that I´m better now…) and her reviews always makes me smile._

_

* * *

_

_**So, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans!**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**_Chapter Five:_**

**_Change Me_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

He should be happy… really happy.

Raven was coming back home with him and she had forgiven him… or at least she was talking to him again and when he had to tell her everyday – for the rest of his life - that he was sorry he would do it…

Yes, Richard Grayson should be more than happy, but… there was something – or someone – that prevented him from being really happy.

His cobalt eyes wandered to the two seats next to him in the plane: Raven was sandwiched between him and… Roy Harper.

Richard growled silently as he looked at the red-haired young man.

Raven and Roy were both sleeping and while Roy's head was leaning against the plane-window, Raven's head was resting on… Roy's shoulder… and it made him angry – so angry, but he didn't know why.

It was nothing… it meant nothing… but…

Who was he kidding…?

Richard knew why he was so angry and why he felt so bad… Raven never let her guard down – at least not with people she didn't know, but even when she knew the people, they had to earn her trust before she let them know her… or touch her.

Raven was reluctant with personal contact and Richard was proud to be one of the few people who were allowed to hug her without getting killed… but now it seems as if he wasn't the only one anymore.

It wasn't right… it just wasn't right that this Roy Harper guy had won her trust so soon. Raven wasn't as cold or as stiff in Roy's company as she usually was with strangers. She was laughing with him and smiling at him… argh, why couldn't he stop thinking about her…?

He should think about Kori… he would see her again…

'_Think about Kori… Kori… Kori… Kori…'_

But all he saw was Raven and Roy together – her head resting on his shoulder while sleeping and as much as he tried to tell himself that it meant nothing, he knew exactly the amount intimacy of this simple gesture –

Richard was interrupted in his thoughts as Raven began to stir in her seat and out of an impulse, Richard grabbed her hand. He had always found it funny how cold her hands always were, yet how easily they could make him feel warm and safe.

Richard was happy to see that Raven didn't jerk her hand away, but kept a firm hold on it, but what really delighted him and brought a smile on his handsome face was the one word that fell from her lips.

"Richard…"

'_Maybe, I really should be happy!'_ And with that though he closed his eyes letting sleep consume him – his hand still intertwined with Raven's.

_**

* * *

**_

"Dick!" Raven looked at the tall, beautiful woman who was frantically at the ebony haired man next to her.

Slowly, Richard let go of her hand he had insisted to hold ("You could get lost!") and jogged to the waving beauty enveloping her in a hug and kissing her gently.

Raven had almost laughed out loud… it was a typical scenario. She had always been invisible to Richard when Kori was there. She should be used to this by now, but somehow it still hurt.

Her eyes downcast, Raven began to walk to the loving couple as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Raven met blue eyes and a warm smile.

"Roy…" She just said and Roy took her hand in his.

Raven stared at him the question visible in her eyes.

"We don't want you to get lost…" Roy repeated Richard's earlier words and winked at her.

She just rolled her eyes, but didn't let go of his hand.

Richard let go of his girlfriend and looked back at Raven… and Roy… holding hands…?

His eyes narrowed at the sight and he felt his hands clenching at their own accord, but he pulled himself together as Raven and Roy stopped in front of him and Kori.

"Dear friend Raven," Kori exclaimed in her sweet voice and hugged Raven. "I'm glad you are back… I was so worried…"

"Thanks, Kori…" Raven said as Kori let go and she looked at the red-head's emerald eyes and Raven realized that her situation would be so much better if she actually could hate Kori.

She would feel better if Kori was an arrogant prep or mean or stupid, but unfortunately Kori was beautiful and kind and innocent and as much as Raven tried to hate her, she couldn't… she couldn't hate Kori. "It's… good to see you!" And it was not a lie, it was good to see Kori and to be back in Jump City – no matter how much pain this city caused her.

"So, who is the young man next to you?" Kori voiced her question.

"Oh, this is Roy… Roy Harper. He works for my father and he is on a business trip in Jump City." Raven explained and with her head turned to Roy, she said. "And this is Kori Anders." With that said Raven stepped as side and waited for the inevitable… Kori just had a way to enchant people and Roy wouldn't be an exception. He would be fascinated from her beauty and innocence just like every other guy and Raven could totally understand why.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Roy said and smiled politely at Kori and Kori flashed him one of her sweet smiles… and that was it.

Roy turned to a perplexed Raven. "I think, I should go to the hotel now. I have some important meetings tomorrow." He flashed her another one of his warm smiles and before Raven knew what she was doing the words slipped out of her mouth.

"You don't have to go to a hotel. You can stay with us… I mean, in my apartment…" She trailed off unsure of herself and embarrassed.

"Your roommates wouldn't mind?" Roy asked back and Raven gained her confidence again.

"No, and the apartment is big enough… my mother had made sure that we have plenty of space."

"Three women – from which one of them I actually knew that she is beautiful – and me? An offer I can't say no to…" Roy laughed as Raven rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips showed clearly how she felt.

From the corner of her eyes Raven could see the scowl on Richard's face and she asked herself why he didn't seem to like Roy.

She had to ask him later.

"Glorious," Kori said and smiled happily. "Now, we can go… the others are surely waiting…"

"The others?" Raven asked.

Kori blushed and fidget a bit. "Terra and Karen, I mean…"

"Ok…" Raven could think what Kori tried to hide and she really hoped she was wrong… really wrong.

_**

* * *

**_

"SUUUUPPPPRRRISEEE!" Was the first thing Raven heard as she entered her apartment.

She looked around the living-room and saw Terra, Karen, Garfield and Victor standing in the decorated room… all smiled hugely at her and before she could say anything, she was between Terra and Karen who hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy that you are back…" Terra said.

"You can't imagine how much we missed you." Karen finished for Terra.

Raven rolled her eyes, still between her two friends. "I was away for two days… just two days… it's not like I was away for a long time."

"But we still missed you, dark girl!" Victors booming voice could be heard and he gently pushed Terra and Karen away to envelop her in a bear hug. "Never do that again, do you hear me." The tall man chided her, but his grey eyes looked warmly at her. "You are the only one with whom I can work on my Baby."

Raven just sighed and stepped away from the hug.

"So, you really did think I am funny, huh?" Garfield asked as he stepped next to her and hugged her lightly. His blonde hairs were falling into his hunter-green eyes.

"Who ever told you that was obviously lying!" Raven deadpanned in a bored tone.

"But… you… Terra… funny… argh…" Gar stammered and for a moment Raven was tempted to laugh out loud, but stifled it.

"Wow… it's great to know how much you missed ME!" Richard finally spoke up and stared in mock-anger at his friends. "Where's my surprise party?"

Victor just waved him away and turned again to Raven. "Don't you want to introduce your new friend?" He asked slyly.

"Dude," Garfield had found his voice again and looked at the red-haired man who was standing next to Raven. "He looks like Dick… only with read hair… they could be twins…"

"Gar…!" Terra elbowed her boyfriend and Karen and Vic snickered behind their hands.

Raven just smiled while Richard fumed and Roy looked amused and Kori just seemed a bit confused.

"Actually, this is Roy Harper, the new CEO of my father´s company and he has some busissnes meetings here in Jump City… and… he will stay here… in our apartment…?" Raven spoke and at the last part she looked at Terra and Karen asking their opinion. She just hoped that they had nothing against it, but they just winked at her, a sly and wicked glint in their eyes.

Raven sighed inwardly… that meant nothing good. "And Roy that are my friends… the tall, bulky man is Victor, next to him is Garield, the blonde is Terra and Karen…"

Victor stepped in front of Roy and with a menacing voice he spoke "Ok, _Roy_,… I have just one question to you: Meat or tofu?"

"Dude, of course tofu… he definitely likes tofu!" Gar nearly screamed

"Nobody likes tofu!"

Roy blinked – surprised and Raven found it amusing to see his confident farcade crumbling. He leaned towards Raven and whispered. "Are they always so… lively…?"

"Most of the times." Raven whispered back and then said loudly. "Guys, stop the yelling! I´m sure Roy will eat everything you give him. He is not picky, are you?" Raven smirked at Roy evilly as Victor and Garfield grabbed Roy and dragged him towards the kitchen… definitely to let him try their "meals".

Terra and Karen and Kori follwed the group in attempt to stop Garfield and Victor.

Raven turned to Richard who stood some feet behind her. She noticed that he still had the scowl on his face and he was biting on his lip… he was angry, Raven knew that.

"Richard," She called out to him. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," He answered. "Why shouldn´t I?" And it was clear from his tone that he didn´t want to talk anymore.

Raven shook her head and began to walk to kitchen. "If you say so."

Richard stared after her retreating form and sighed loudly. This was going to be two very long weeks until Roy would leave…

_**

* * *

**_

After almost two hours of listening to Garfield´s jokes, Victor´s rambling about his Baby and Terra´s and Karen´s bubbling about the newest gossip, Raven had managed to escape to her room.

She knew that nobody would mind that she had left – although the party was held for her, but her friends knew that she wasn´t really a party-person.

The two hours she had endured was enough to show her friends how she apricated the party and how happy she was to be back… but truthfully, she doubted that anybody had noticed her absence: Victor and Gar were – again – busy arguing over the food, Terra and Karen had manged to corner Roy trying to learn everything about him. And Kori and Richard were too busy with each other… they wouldn´t miss her..

Raven sighed as she let herself fall onto her bed and just as she hit the bed a knock sounded from the door.

Knock, Knock

"Raven, are you in there…?"

"Yeah, come in, Rich!"

The was opened and Richard entered her room.

"I couldn´t find you in the living-room, so I decided to look for you." He explained as he closed the door behind himself approaching her bed.

"You noticed my absence?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Richard raised his eyebrows.

Raven opted not say something, but just shook her head. In response Richard rolled his eyes and motioned her to make space on her bed. Raven scooted away and Richard laid down next to her.

For some minutes they just laid there starring at the ceiling – a comfortable silence wrapping around them – before Richard decided to speak.

"Are you alright?" He asked without looking away from the ceiling.

"Yes…" Raven replied.

"You're lying!" Richard told her annoyed.

"When you already know that I'm not alright, why do you ask at all?"

A sigh was her reply.

"You're being difficult!" Richard said.

"When I'm not difficult?" She asked and rather saw, than felt the smile on Richard's face.

"Tell me something – something I don't know about you… something nobody else knows…" Richard finally decided to say.

It was a game – a game they had began to play after the death of Richard's parents. They were eight at the time and now, ten years later, they still played it.

"Sometimes I wish I could be someone else," Raven said quietly.

Richard frowned and rolled onto his right so that he could look at her.

"Why?" He asked her as she as well rolled onto her sight. Now they could look at each other.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I just wish I could be as carefree as Terra or as courageous as Karen or… as innocent and beautiful as… Kori…" Raven trailed off as she realized what exactly she had said.

"I don't want you to change," Richard told her in all honestly. He couldn't understand why she would wish to be someone else. She was perfect the way she was. "I like you the way you are."

A sad smile flashed over her face at his words. "Yeah, you _like_ me…"

"Raven, what-"

But Raven cut him short before he could finish his question. "It's your turn!"

The dark haired man tried to read her… to understand why she seemed so sad, but he realized that she didn't want him to know and although he wanted to know why, Richard let it slide for this moment and proceeded to answer her request.

"Do you remember when we were eight and for almost a year someone would call you every morning and wake you up, but the person didn't say a thing?"

Raven nodded and Richard continued. "The person was me. At that time… I feared that you would die and disappear… just like my parents had died and I wanted to be sure that you were still there… and sometimes… I still do it…" He confessed and a slight blush spread over his cheek.

He looked at Raven to see her expression and was surprised to see her laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I knew that already," she told him her amethyst lighting up.

"You did?" Richard just asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh…"

"So…?"

"How…?"

"I'm your best-friend Richard…"

"That's not an answer!" Richard lectured her.

"Who said that?"

"I…"

"Your bad," She told him and shrugged. "For me, it's a perfectly fine answer!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Richard pouted and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You look cute when you are pouting…"

"You mean gorgeous," Richard flashed her a cocky grin.

"More like grotesque…" She deadpanned as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I missed that, you know…" Richard spoke as he took her hand in his.

"Me too…" Raven replied and took her hand away from his grasp and tried to ignore the hurt expression that flashed over his face.

"Something is bothering you, Rae… tell me…" Richard pleaded with her.

"It's nothing… really…" She tried to assure him, but Raven knew that he wouldn't believe her… heck, she couldn't believe herself… not when she wasn't able to look into his eyes.

"You're lying again. You can tell me everything Raven."

"You wouldn't understand…" She tried to get away from his questions.

"Try me, I could surprise you." Richard wouldn't stop until he knew what was wrong with her. He had to know… whatever was wrong hurt her and he couldn't stand the fact that there was something that made his best-friend sad.

"You would hate me…" She whispered and he had to strain his ears to catch it and Richard was surprised and at the same time mad as he understood what she had said.

How could she say something like that? How could she think – even just for a second – that he would hate her?

How could he hate the person who knew him better than anyone? How could he hate the person who was always there for him and had never given up on him?

"Raven… Rae," He reached out and creased her cheek. "I would… I could never hate you… just tell me, okay?" His blue eyes bored into her soul and for the first time he saw how sad she had been all the time… and he hadn't seen it.

All the time, he had been too occupied with Kori, Bruce and the company that he hadn't seen that Raven was suffering.

"Tell me and I will help you… I… won't hate you…"

Raven looked up into Richard's blue eyes. Maybe it was the time to tell him the truth… maybe it would be better when she actually told him how she felt… maybe it wouldn't hurt that much. It couldn't get worse, could it?

Raven made up her mind and opened her mouth to speak. "Richard, I think… no, I know that I l-" She stopped in her confession as a knock could be heard from the door.

"Dick," Kori ´s voice haled through the door. "Are you in there? I just wanted to talk to you."

Richard looked at the door where behind it his girlfriend waited and back at Raven who smiled at him sadly.

"Rae, I-"

"It's ok, Dick. Go ahead, Kori is waiting…" She said and her voice sounded strangely strangled – even in her own eyes.

Richard flinched inwardly as she called him Dick. Raven never called him Dick… only when she was mad or tried to be distant.

"Raven-"

"Dick!" Kori called out again.

"Go!" Raven urged him again and stood up from the bed followed by Richard. She opened the door and revealed waiting Kori.

"I didn't disturb anything, did I?" Kori asked confused.

"No, you didn't!" Raven assured her with a smile and pushed Richard towards Kori. "You two have probably much to talk about… so, go!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Richard said before she could close the door.

"Yeah," She waved him off and closed the door.

Raven heard them walk away from her room and leaned her head against the cool door. "I love you." She whispered and fell against the door and slid down until she was crouched with her knees to her chest and the tears came crashing hard and fast.

"I love you."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **Ok, that was the chapter… how do you like it? I decided to not say anything to the chapter, because usually my insecurities are speaking for me._

_So, tell me – in all honesty – what you think about this chapter. I am grateful for every review and advice… even when you think the chapter sucked… ok?_

_The next chapter can take a while, because I want to update **"And down came the rain**" and **"Live and don´t think about tomorrow"**, so that´s why...  
_

_

* * *

_

_I wanted to thank you everyone who had reviewd for this story, unfortunately I can´t answer to your reviews this time, because I´m updating this story in my statistic class… instead of doing some graphics about… I honestly don´t know about what, but yeah…_

_Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers… you all rock my world and I promise to make up for it next chapter._

_Also, I wanted to apologize to everybody who had mailed me (especially to _**_Aurora Mikayla_**_ and haven´t received an answer. You will all get a mail from me today or tomorrow, I promise…_

_I also have a major reviewing to do… there are so many wonderful authors/authoresseswho have wonderful stories and I haven´t reviewed their stories… and I´m more than sorry and sad that I haven´t reviewed, but I will… so, expect many reviews from me!_

_

* * *

_

_So, I think that was is from me… for now_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Alena**_

_**PS: **Please try to ignore the horrible spelling and grammar in the author´s notes… the spell-check seemes to hate me and decided to strike! _


	7. Change you

_**A/N: **Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't update this story before updating **"And down came the rain" **but I had this great idea for this chapter and I just had to update… but I'm not sure if everybody will like this chapter… but… yeah… just read and tell me what you think…_

_

* * *

_

_Kudos to my dear Cherrie-chan for being a wonderful beta… and Cherry Jade has a new one-shot "Wish". It's awesome and if you are a RaeRob-fan, you love it… just read it…_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to _**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_****_, Aurora Mikayla_****_, sekai no yakusoku_****_, Cherry Jade_**_**, Tecna **and** Mol**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don´t own them…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Change You**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hey."

Raven quickly turned her head to the door that connected the living-room with the floor and looked into Roy Harper's smiling face. He was clad in a jeans and a red shirt.

"You're up early." He remarked and proceeded to sit next to her on the sofa.

"I can say the same thing about you." Raven retorted.

Another smile was her answer. "So, why are you up that early?" He decided to ask her.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's not that early. It's 7 o'clock…"

"Maybe," Roy said nonchalantly. "But it's still early! So…?"

"I… couldn't sleep…" She responded vaguely and hoped that Roy would believe her.

"You're lying." Roy pointed out calmly.

Ok, that did it to her. "Why does everybody think I'm lying?"

"Because you are." Roy stated simply as he looked at her profile.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that?" Raven asked her voice tripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe because you can't even look at me when you answer…" He trailed off and watched how Raven's eyes winded for a moment before she caught herself and slowly turned her face to him.

"I am **_not_** lying!" Raven forced out and asked herself why she felt so angry and mad. It wasn't like her to show any emotions… especially not anger.

"You know, sometimes… talking about your problems helps."

"And sometimes it just makes it worse," Raven whispered softly, but Roy heard it anyway. "There is nothing to talk about and I don't see why it would matter to **_you_**!" Maybe being cold and unfeeling would stop him.

For some minutes there was just silence between them and Raven thought that she had finally manage to shut him up, but her bewilderment she felt a pang of hurt. She didn't want him to give up on her.

She wanted… What did she want?

"It hurts, doesn't it?" His question pierced through her thoughts and left her speechless.

"W… What?" She asked although she knew what he meant.

"Knowing that your father will leave you and forget who you are. Knowing that the one person you love won't to see how much you love him… can't see that you'd die for him." Roy spoke softly and never looked away from her pale face.

Raven gasped as she heard his words. How did he…?

Before she could say anything, Roy continued to speak. "But believe me, it'll get easier. You… you'll learn to live with the pain and…"

"Stop," Raven interrupted him. "Just… stop…" Her face was contorted in sadness. She hated to feel that way… she hated to feel helpless… she hated that he see through her façade so easily and she hated… that he was right.

"Raven, I didn't mean to-" Roy began, but wasn't able to finish his apology.

"What do you know about how I feel? You don't know anything!" Raven spat out angrily and sprang off the couch. She halted in her track when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the couch.

"I know how much it hurts to let the person you love go away…" Roy spoke once Raven faced him and it surprised her that his voice sounded so… so… sad and distant.

Roy stood up from the couch and held his hand to her. "C'mon, let me show you something…"

Raven looked sceptically at his extended hand. "What do you-"

He silenced her with a shake of his head. "Do you trust me?"

Raven's amethyst eyes wandered from his hand to his face. Roy looked at her with a warm smile and a hopeful expression.

Just as she reached out for his hand, Raven heard the phone in her room ringing.

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you remember that when we were eight and for almost a year someone would call you every morning and wake you up, but the person had not said a thing?" _

_Raven nodded and Richard continued. "The person was me. At that time… I feared that you would die and disappear… just like my parents had died and I wanted to be sure that you were still there… and sometimes… I still do it…" He confessed and a slight blush spread over his cheek._

…

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Richard said before she could close the door._

"_Yeah," She waved him off and closed the door. _

_Raven heard them walk away from her room and leaned her head against the cool door. "I love you!" She whispered and fell against the door and slid down until she was crouched with her knees to her chest and the tears came crashing hard and fast. _

"_I love you!"_

_**End flashback**_

The phone kept ringing and Raven looked again at Roy's hand and with a small smile, she placed her hand in his. "Let's go." Was all she said as the phone kept ringing mercilessly non stop.

_**

* * *

**_

Half an hour later, Raven and Roy stood in front of a small white house with a small garden.

It was a nice house… the kind of house Raven wished for herself when she… she had a family on her own.

The dark haired young woman looked at the man next to her. "Roy, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"You'll see…" Roy answered her cryptically and led her to the door and ringed the bell. Only 30 seconds later the door sprang open and a little girl about four years with long honey blond hairs and beautiful light blue eyes jumped into Roy's waiting arms.

"You are finally here! I waited for so long!" The little girl screeched excitedly.

Raven found herself smiling at the little girl. She was really sweet.

Her little arms wounded itself around Roy's neck and she buried her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. "I missed you! Did you miss me too, Daddy?"

"D- Daddy?" Raven repeated as Roy just smiled and hold the little girl tighter. "Of course I missed you, Lian."

"Are we going to visit mum?" Lian asked and her pretty blue eyes were shadowed with sadness.

Roy gently brushed away the bangs from the little girl's eyes and nodded at her. "Just let me say hello to you grandma, okay…"

Lian nodded and then turned her attention to Raven, who had watched the scene in awe. "Who are you?" Was the first question that came out of the little girl's mouth.

"Ehm… I'm… Raven…" Raven told her.

"Like the bird?" Lian asked in awe.

"Yeah…"

"I like your name and I like birds…"

"Uh… thanks. But your name is pretty too." Raven smiled up at the girl who was still hold my Roy.

"My mum named me Lian, you know?" Raven noticed that Lian sounded sad when she talked about her mother. "Are you daddy's friend?" Lian's sweet voice interrupted her thoughts.

Raven's eyes met Roy's and she smiled at the girl. "Yeah, I'm daddy's friend."

"That's good, because I like you!" The child announced. "She's beautiful, isn't she daddy?" She turned her small glowing face to her father.

Roy smiled as Raven blushed furiously. "Oh yes, she's very beautiful." He was happy to see that Raven's blush intensified at his words.

"Will you come and visit my mum with us?" Lian asked in a small voice.

"I don't-" Roy interrupted her.

"She will come with us." His voice was firm. Roy bended down to let his daughter on the ground. "Stay here with Raven. I will just say hello to grandma and then we'll go." His gaze wandered to Raven and asked her silently if she was alright with that.

And although Raven was more than confused about all that was happening, she nodded and smiled at the man.

She watched as Roy walked into the house, but was startled as a small, warm hand reached out for hers. Looking down, the dark haired woman saw Lian grasping her hand and squeezing it tightly.

It surprised how good it felt to hold the little girl's hand and out of a sentimental instinct, Raven intertwined her hand with Lian's.

It was only ten minuets later Roy came out again, but Raven already knew that Lian liked cats and that she wished to have a cat and that loved cheesecakes and that blue and red and purple were her favourite colors and that Zoë Passmore was her best friend.

Raven couldn't help herself but smile that the energetic little girl. You just had to love her. She was too cute and kind and lovely not to.

"So, can we go now?" Roy voiced and looked from his daughter to Raven.

Before Raven could ask him where exactly they would be going, Lian smiled a big toothy smile and grabbed with her free hand her fathers pulling him and Raven away.

They walked in silence for fifteen minutes and Raven was comfortable with the silence, but still she had so many questions she wanted to ask Roy… so many things she didn't understand. All her thoughts came to halt when they stopped in front of a small cemetery.

Raven looked up at Roy as they began to enter the cemetery through the gate, but all she could find was a blank expression. She felt the small hand squeeze hers tightly, before Lian let go of her hand and ran to tombstone surrounded by beautiful flowers.

Roy followed his daughter and now stood in front of the tombstone and it was then everything Roy had said made sense… it was then Raven began to realize.

Slowly she walked to Roy and Lian and once she stood next to them her eyes fell on the tombstone.

_Kate Levin_

_A loving mother_

_A loving woman_

_Forever in our hearts_

"Roy…" Raven began, but somehow she didn't know what she should say.

"Kate… and I met each other when we were fifteen," Roy suddenly spoke up and his voice was breaking from all the emotions. "We immediately feel in love, but it took a long time to convince her that I was serious with her… most of my money was spent for flowers." He chuckled sadly at the memory. "But… it was worth it. We were together for a year when we found that she… she was pregnant. We were just sixteen, but for both of us it was clear what we would do." Roy stooped as his eyes landed on his daughter who was kneeling in front of the gravestone and talked with her mother before his gaze met Raven's. "Kate parents didn't take it too well and practically kicked her out, but my mother… helped us and although we knew it would be difficult… I… we began look forward for our baby."

"And then she was in labour and everything was fine: Lian was born and it was the most wonderful moment in my life when I finally held her in my arms… but there were some complications…" He took a deep breath and Raven saw his hands clenching on his sides. "… she… she… died. After all the pain she had to endure, she died without being able hold her daughter. She died and I couldn't say her how much I love her and how she means to me… she died…"

"Roy, I'm…"

"But you know, although I wanted to die with her that moment, I realized that she had given me something wonderful and precious: She had given me a wonderful daughter."

"Lian was the only thing that kept me alive and as the years passed I learned to live with pain… and I realized that although I will love Kate forever, I have to let go…" He trailed off as he felt his voice shaking.

Raven looked sadly at the man next to her. He had lost the love of his life and he was still living… he was still strong… he was still happy.

"Roy… I… thank you… thank you very much…" Raven fidget, before she found the right words.

Roy turned to her. His sorrowful eyes looking deeply into her wide violet orbs. "You're welcome." And Raven was glad that he understood what she meant without needing to explain it.

"She was beautiful, you know…" Roy said after a few moments of silence. "So very beautiful…"

"I'm sure she was," Raven replied. "I mean, Lian has to inherit her beauty from somewhere and since it can't be from you…" A chuckle interrupted her and Raven smiled as she saw him smiling gently at her.

"C'mon Raven, you know I'm handsome." He teased.

"You wish." Was her dry reply and after a moment of thought she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "There's a place I know that has wonderful cheescakes… we… could go there and you… you could tell me about how to let go…?" She hated how her voice sounded so unsure and broken, but she forget all her doubts as Roy smiled warmly down at her.

"That sounds great."

'_Maybe letting go won´t be that difficult…?" _Raven thought as she looked at Roy and his warm and smiling face.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_**

_**A/N1: **Ok, so… what do you think…? I thought it would be a good idea to bring Roy´s daughter from the comics into the story… as I said before I love Speedy´s character in the comics and how human he is in the comics… I mean, c´mon a superhero who was a drug addicted…?_

_And I have to admit that I begin to adore the RaeSpeedy pairing… that´s why I´m currently trying to write an RaeSpeedy one-shot, but RaeRob will be mentioned as well… you will see what I mean once I upload the story…_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N2: **I wanted to thank everybody who had reviewed for the last chapter and so far… I mean, the story got over 200 reviews… that´s amazing. It´s really great that you like this story so much... so, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..._

_

* * *

_

_**Next chapter: **A shocking and intime detail about Richard´s and Raven´s friendship will be revealed. Richard tries to understand his feelings while Raven realizes that letting go is harder that it sounds…_

_

* * *

_

_Ok, that´s it… for now…_

_**Until next chapter**_

_**Alena**_


	8. Change us Part I

_**A/N: **Yeah, I'm back with a new chapter… but before you can read the next chapter, I should clear some things up:_

_First of all, this story is some kind of a triangle RichRaeRoy with Kori somewhere in between and before everybody decides to kill me… it will end probably RichRae, but it can happen that I change my mind… c'mon you can't expect me to tell you that, can you?_

_Believe me, everybody will be happy… somehow, but I won't pair up Kori with Roy…_

_Secondly, I think I worked you all up with the preview in the last chapter and what will happen in this chapter, because after you read this chapter, I'm sure most of you want to kill me… yeah… read and you will see why…_

_Thirdly, some of you asked me to change the rating for this story M. I'm not sure if this chapter is really M, but I still warn you… there will be mature content in this chapter. It's not that much, but if you are easily offended by such themes don't read this chapter or skip the part… okay…?_

_

* * *

_

_ Thanks and kudos and much love to **Cherry Jade **for editing this chapter...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to:_

**_Raven-Angel-of-Darkness_****_: Because she just sooo cool and her reviews are always fantastic. Btw, she has wonderful RaeRob stories… you should definitely read them…_**

**_sekai no yakusoku_****_: Because she is always so nice and kind and one of the best authoresses… her stories are awesome, wonderful… you should read them… like now…_**

**_Cherry Jade_****_: Because she is he most wonderful person and I just love her… she just so cool and if you haven't read her new story "Wish" you should definitely catch up on that. It's a wonderful story and a very tasteful lemon… I know you will love it…_**

**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_****_: You just have to love this girl… because I sure do. One of the kindest person here on and her reviews always makes me smile and totally happy…_**

**_Mol: Because he just rocks my world and his reviews are probably the funniest. He always manages to make me laugh… in a good way…_**

**_Aurora Mikayla_****_: Because she thinks just like me… and we have the same ideas and just because she is so cool and great… go read her RaeRob stories… they are awesome and you will fall in love with them…_**

**_RaeRikkuStrong_****_: Because she is one of the most original people I met… you will see what I mean once you read her RaeRob stories… and she is always so kind.._**

**_Lain the Fluff-Master_****_: Because I adore this girl… one of the greatest RaeRob authoresses and a wonderful talented artist and a super-nice person… you have to love her…_**

**_Tecna_****_: Because she is awesome and sooo great… her RaeRob story is wonderful and definitely worth reading and reviewing… I hope you feel better…_**

**_To everyone who had reviewed: You guys are wonderful and the best readers and reviewers are girl can ask for…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Ok, you can read the chapter now…_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_Change Us _**

_**Part I**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Richard Grayson clenched his hand around the phone.

She wasn't there – Raven wasn't there.

How could she not be there? It was 8 in the morning.

Where could she be? She was always awake at this time of the day. Raven was a morning person – just like him.

And she knew that he would call. She knew that… but maybe something had happened? Maybe something had happened to her? Maybe-

"Dick, I'm not sure what the phone did to you, but I think it definitely regret it."

Startled, Richard looked at Garfield who sat on a chair in front of him and watched him with an amused smile, before letting go of the phone.

"Who did you call anyway?" Garfield continued as Richard didn't say anything. "Didn't Kori answer you calls?"

Richard narrowed his eyes at the blonde man.

"Or maybe **_Raven_** decided to ignore our Boy Wonder. What do you think, Victor?"

Victor glanced for a moment at his best friend and registered his clenched jaw and the narrowed blue eyes.

"I think that you are walking on dangerous grounds, Gar." Victor warned his smaller friend, but as usual Garfield didn't know when to shut up and keep his mouth shut.

So, all Garfield did, was to wave Victor off and continued his teasing. "I bet, right now, she is together with Roy Harper. Having _fun_, do you know what you mean?"

At his word Richard began to see red. His ears burnt and he had the sudden urge to just punch the man he called his friend.

But before he could tell off Garfield a memory popped into his mind. A memory he had buried deep inside his mind and heart.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_You know, I think…" A sixteen year-old Richard Grayson began._

"_Amazing…" Raven said with a slightly monotone voice as she was laying next to him on his bed..._

"_Huh?" Richard asked intelligently._

"_Amazing that you're able to think. Will wonders ever crease?_

_Richard just rolled his eyes. "Aren't we funny today…"_

"_So, how was your date with Kitten…?" Raven decided to ask with a wicked grin on her lips._

"_Wonderful…" He said with venom dripping from his voice. Richard turned his eyes to his dark friend. _

"_C'mon, **Robbie-poo**, don't you want to tell me all the steamy details of your date…?"_

_He grunted in annoyance. "You're just evil. If I didn't know it better I would say that you are the devil's daughter."_

_All he got for an answer was choked giggles. _

"_Raven…" Richard protested as Raven thrashed next to him on the bed. "Stop that!"_

"_Sorry," She choked out. "But I just imagined how your children would like. "Walking traffic-lights with blonde hair and affection for pink, fuzzy things…" _

"_Ok, Raven, you asked for it!" Richard said between clenched teeth and before Raven knew what had happened she felt Richard on top of her body, straddling her._

"_You want something to laugh about," He said and his fingers traced her sides lightly. "You'll get something to laugh about right now." With that Richard's hands ghosted over her ribs and Raven let out a strangled laugh._

"_Richard… stop… hahaha… that…" Raven thrashed and tried to push him of off her._

"_Uh… let me think… No…"_

"_Damnit, Robin, I hate you! Fine! You win! Just stop tickling me!" Raven gasped, breathing hard._

"_Good." Richard finally stopped tickling her, "Glad you were wise and told me to stop." He suddenly leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, causing her to shudder, "That's what you get for making fun of me."_

_The two were held in that position for a while; Richard on top of the now still Raven, purple hair splayed everywhere; his mouth at her ear, her face flushed cutely._

"_Richard…" Raven breathed, feeling her heart thumping hard and fast against her chest, and was aware of her companion's heartbeat doing exactly the same thing against her torso._

_Richard looked deeply into her flushed face and that's when he realized how beautiful she was. Not that he ever thought that she was ugly, but somehow along the years they had known each other and grew closer and closer, Richard had forgotten how beautiful Raven was. He had forgotten how enchanting her wonderful amethyst eyes could be, he had forgotten how intoxicating her scent was or how her hair felt like velvet… and how soft her lips looked… _

"_Raven…" Richard's hot breath brushed over her flushed face and in this moment he blew all cautions in the wind. He lowered his face to hers…_

"_Richard… please… we shouldn't do this… we… this is wrong…"_

… _until his lips met hers in her fiery kiss. _

'_**If this is wrong then I will never do anything right again!' **Richard thought as Raven buried her hands in his hair._

"_Raven," Richard breathed in her scent. "… please… let me be your first…" He leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her temple. "I want to be your first…"_

_Raven whimpered as a hot, wet heat slid over the shell of her ear and darted inside, making her arch up and against Richard's hard body._

"_Don't do this to me… just don't do this…" She moaned, wanting to push him away but lacking the strength to do so._

_But he didn't seem to listen to her, because suddenly she felt his lips on her neck and thousand of emotions went through her body._

"_Richard… oh… uh…" Raven moaned and his lips met hers again. _

_His tongue traced the soft line of Raven's lips, darting and licking her tongue. He ran his hand through her long hair, inching the other beneath her shirt._

_Her skin was so hot under his touch… so hot and soft. Her flesh rippled under his caresses and he loved how her skin felt like velvet. His knuckles smoothed over her skin… her belly. Her stomach until it hit more cloth._

_He looked into her violet eyes before pulling her shirt off only to leave her in her bra._

"_Raven… do you… do you want this?" Richard asked breathless and traced his finger over flushed cheek._

"_I… I… want… you." She brought out between moans and she brought her lips to his neck and began to suck on it. _

_Her small hands clutched on his white shirt and tore it off him. _

_And then his lips found hers again, and everything seemed so perfect and right. _

_There was nothing except his hands on her naked body and his lips travelling over her skin._

_And their worlds seemed to merge together and for the first time in his life, Richard felt alive and he couldn't get enough of her. He heard her moan, felt her shudder, and it was wonderful, because he knew it was him that brought this pleasure to her. _

_He kissed her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, her fingers, her breast… everything on her and he could feel her lips on his chest and his neck and stomach, his back, his legs, and feet._

_When he was in her, they both lost their senses… they lost themselves in each other, they were drowning in each other, before both reached their breaking point. And everything they felt and saw were sparks and lights and nothing could feel better and could make them more complete than this night._

_When Richard had awoken the next morning, Raven had not been there and Raven had not been there for the next three days._

_She had avoided him and she had every right to do that, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to regret the night. Because he knew that it was the right thing to do._

_And that was what Richard told her once he had seen her._

"_That night won't change anything!" He had tried to assure her and he had been sure to told her the right thing, but the hurt look on her face had made him suspicion._

"_You are still my best-friend, Raven, aren't you?" Richard had asked afraid of her answer and it hadn't helped that she hadn't answered his question immediately._

"_Yeah, we're friends… just friends…" Raven had finally spoken up and if Richard hadn't been so happy he would have realized the sad shadow in her violet eyes. _

_**End** **Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Dick! Yo, Dick!" Richard jerked up from his thoughts and shook his head to clear his mind. With a questioning look he glanced at Garfield.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" Garfield ranted waving franticly with his hands.

"Anyway, honestly I think that this Roy-guy could help Rae."

Richard clenched his fists at his sides and spat out. "Raven doesn't need any help and she definitely doesn't need Roy Harper!"

'_Not when she has me!' _His mind added to his own confusion.

Victor looked skeptically at Richard and thought about saying something, but Gar beat him to that.

"C'mon Dick, you can't tell me that you didn't see how sad and depressed she was the past few weeks. She wasn't her usual self. I mean, she had always been a bit gloomy, but not that much and it seems that this Roy Harper makes her… happy and that's good, isn't it?"

Both Dick and Victor stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. It wasn't everyday that Garfield said something intelligent and sensible. But Richard caught himself quickly.

"I don't know about what you're talking, but Raven had always been happy… and… Roy Harper isn't good for her. She-"

"You're only mad because Rae finally found someone who could make her happy. You're just afraid that you won't have her to burden your problems on, and go to her after Kori and you argued. Face it Dick, she won't be there forever."

That was the moment something snapped in Richard. "You little-"

"Ok, stop – both of you!" Victor's deep voice cut Richard short before he could let out his anger on Gar. He turned to Gar, "I think you should go ahead and wait for us in the car." Victor ordered and Gar opened his mouth to protest, but Vic's steel-grey yes bored into him dangerously.

"Yeah, whatever," The blonde man gave in. "But hurry up, I'm hungry and I need breakfast." Gar mumbled while walking out of the room.

Victor and Dick watched Garfield leave, before Victor turned to his friend.

"Dick-" Richard waved him off.

"Look Vic, just let it be, okay?"

"No Dick, I won't let it be. I want to know what's wrong with you!" Victor demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" The dark-haired man spat out harshly and even he could hear the lie in his voice.

"Oh yeah, nothing is wrong; that's why you totally freaked out on Gar as he mentioned Raven and Roy."

"First of all, Gar should learn to mind his own business and secondly, there is _**NO **Raven _AND Roy. They're not together." Dick told him eyes narrowed.

"But they could be together…" Victor told him and regarded him carefully.

"They. Won't!"

Victor sighed and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. "Look Richard, I don't know what is going on in your little gel-polluted head, but I don't want you to hurt Raven. She has gone through enough shit and she had enough problems without you playing with her. I-"

"I'll never hurt her and I don't know why you would think I could ever hurt her. I would never do that." Richard's anger was boiling and he couldn't control himself anymore.

Victor's large hand came to a rest on Richard's shoulder. "Just try to think about it… you're supposed to be good at it – try to think about your feelings between Raven and Kori and you'll see what I mean." He advised him smiling down at him. "So, do you want breakfast? We could go to this fantastic place – they have a triple-meat sandwich… mhhh… to die for."

"I'm not really hungry. I… I want to talk with Raven." Richard said and stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, but before you talk with Raven, you have to eat something. You can't have a serious talk with anybody when you're hungry." Victor told him and pulled him toward the door. "Believe me; you will love the sandwiches and the eggs with bacon…" His voice trailed off and the door slammed shut.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **I know short chapter and nothing really happens… but then again this chapter and especially the flashback will play an important role later… that's all I can say, but you can still flame for this short and crappy chapter… I don't mind it… I think…_

_Anyway, I have planned something big for the next chapter and I'm sure you will all like it… at least when you like drama and heartbreak… hehehe… yeah…_

_I think there will be only three or four chapters and then the story will come to end. Truthfully, I had only planned five chapters, but somehow you guys liked this story and I had so many ideas… that we reached eight chapters and over 200 reviews… that's amazing…_

_Last, but not least, I wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed for the last chapter and my author's notes… you guys are the best and I love you all… thank you very, very, very, very, very much…_

_

* * *

_

_Preview:_

"_Why do you do this…?" Raven suddenly asked as they stopped in front of her apartment._

"_Huh…" Was all Roy could say._

"_Why do you help me so much? Why do you do this… all…?"_

"_Because… I want to see you happy…" He answered with a small smile and Raven knew that he meant what he said. He was honest with her._

………

"_Raven… please… don't say that," Richard begged. "You don't mean that…"_

_She just shook her head sadly._

"_Why…?"_

"_I have to let go, Richard… so that I can be happy… so, that you can be happy…"_

"_I am happy!" He shouted at her._

"_But… I am not…" She replied._

"_Does **he **make you happy?" Richard spat out his question and all he wanted to do was to hurt her… to hurt her as much and as deep as she did to him._

_

* * *

_

_**So, that was it…**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Alena**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**P.S My first RaeSpeedy one-shot will be ready soon and I hope you will all read and don't worry, I think RaeRob fans will like it as well…**_


	9. Change us Part II

_**A/N: Yay… the next chapter… it took me so long…**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **_

_**Cherry Jade**_

**_sekai no yakusoku_**

**_Lost In Nevermore_**

**_Amber Myst_**

_**Crzy Grl**_

**_Raven-Angel-of-Darkness_**

**_Lain the Fluff-Master_**

**_BirdsOnTheBrain_**

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own them…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**Change Us**_

_**Part II**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx **_

"Coffee or tea?" Roy asked as he walked next to Raven through the street.

"Definitely tea… I hate coffee." Raven answered without even looking at him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Roy said. "Ok… uhm… Flintstones or Jetsons?"

Raven glanced at with raised eyebrows. "What kind of question is that?"

"A perfectly fine question." He retorted, "And have you forgotten, no complaining about the questions." Roy reminded her.

"Whatever…" Raven rolled her eyes and waved him off. She raised her forefinger to her nose tipping on it. She seemed deep in thought and Roy caught himself analyzing every detail of her. One thought crossed his mind: _'She is beautiful.'_

"Flintstones... I would say…" Raven finally answered and looked up at him from the side.

"Flintstones, c'mon the Jetsons are cooler. They're living in the future." Roy told her as they crossed a street.

"So what?" She said in a bored tone. "The Flintstones can move a car with their feet," she commented as if that would explain everything.

The red haired man looked at her confused before a grin broke out on his face, "You got a point with that."

Raven just rolled her eyes in a "duh" manner. "Next question, please."

"Roses or violets?"

"Neither."

"Neither…?"

"Yeah…"

Roy looked at Raven in curiosity, "Then tell me, which flower do you like most? Orchids?"

She shook her head, "Actually, I'm allergic to orchids."

"Oh, I have to remember that," He grinned. "Snapdragons then?"

"No," A smile graced her lips as she answered. "Lilies… white Casablanca Lilies…"

"You like lilies? You seemed more of violet-type to me." The young man mused.

Raven quirked her eyebrow, "There are flower-types…?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Of course!"

"Okay…" She said, "So, it's my turn to ask you some questions, isn't it?"

Raven smiled mischievously, "Tell me… briefs or boxers…?"

Roy stopped abruptly looking at her with wide open eyes. It wasn't a really shocking question, but hearing the question from Raven was shocking. This was one of the times, Roy Harper didn't know what to say… until… until he heard her laughing.

It was the first time that Roy heard Raven laughing and he immediately knew that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard: Light and contagious… beautiful and clear…

"You have to see your face… priceless!" Raven laughed teasingly.

"That is so not funny." Roy pouted, but that just made Raven laugh harder and Roy pout more.

"Don't you want to answer the question?" Raven chided him gently with a smile once before she caught herself.

"It seems that you're really interested in my underwear," Roy teased her with a cocky grin. "Boxers…" He added afterwards winking at her, as she blushed at his teasing words.

"C'mon, the next question." Roy urged her.

She was silent for a moment and her eyes was fixated on the floor of the apartment-complex before she finally began to speak

"Why are you doing this…?" Raven suddenly asked as they stopped in front of her apartment-door. She turned around to him, her back leaning at the door.

"Huh…?" was all Roy could say.

"Why do you help me so much? Why do you do this… at all…?"

"Because… I want to see you happy… I want to make you happy…" He answered with a small smile and Raven knew that he meant what he said. He was honest with her.

"Don't you want to know **_why_** I want to make you happy?" Roy whispered leaning down at her.

Raven felt his hot breath brushing over flushed face… and then she remembered…

"_Raven…" Richard's hot breath brushed over her flushed face and in this moment he blew all cautions in the wind. He lowered his face to hers…_

"_Richard… please… we shouldn't do that… we… this is wrong…"_

… _until his lips met hers in her fiery kiss. _

Raven opened her eyes as the memory faded away and she asked herself when she had closed them at all.

"I want to know… but… not now… not yet… I…" She trailed off and Roy leaned back looking at her saddened face.

"Don't worry! I understand… I… I can wait… to tell you," His blue eyes pierced deeply into hers she understood – she understood that he understood.

"Thank you… thank you…" The dark woman smiled up at him before turning to the door and searching through her purse for the keys. "You have a business meeting to day, haven't you?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, I have to meet with Way-" Roy stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Richard… sitting in the living-room.

Richard sprang off the couch as he saw Raven, but he faltered as Roy followed behind her. His dark-blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the other man.

"Richard…?" His name fell from her lips and all his anger was forgotten at the sight of his best-friend.

"Hey…" was all Richard could say. "I… wanted to talk… with you…" He explained and his uneasiness could be clearly heard in his voice.

Before Raven could say anything Roy spoke up, "I'll go to my room and have to get ready for… the meeting."

She looked at Roy, silently pleading not leave, "You don't have to go." She said.

Roy shook his head, "It's an important meeting and I have to talk with your father…" He trailed off and she understood.

Raven watched as Roy left the living-room and entered the guest-room he was staying in. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to look at Richard. She just couldn't –

"Rae…?"

Slowly, Raven looked at Richard.

"Dick…"

He flinched at his name. He hated when she called him Dick, because she never called him Dick… not unless something happened… something he knew he wouldn't like.

"Hey…" He finally brought out and immediately wanted to smack himself. Why was it so hard to talk to her?

"Hey…" She said back and a small smile graced her face. The situation was just… too funny… in an ironic-way. "Wow… that's probably the most interesting talk we've ever had."

At her words, all nervousness left Richard. She always had a calming presence on him… with Raven on his side, he could be calm and collected.

"Yeah," Richard said and looked down at his hands, "Oh… here… these are for you." He told showing her a bouquet of Casablanca Lilies.

The young woman reached out for the flowers taking them from her friend, "Thanks…"

"Richard, I have to-" Raven was cut short by Richard speaking.

"I called you… this morning… I…" He seemed lost for words.

"I… wasn't here… I was… I went somewhere with Roy." Raven answered him shakily.

"Oh… I was… worried…"

"Look Richard, there's something I have to tell you… I-"

"Are you happy Raven…?" Richard blurted out.

"Wh… what…?" Raven stammered surprised. She wasn't sure what he wanted to hear.

"Are you happy Raven…?" He repeated his question. "You would tell me if you aren't happy, wouldn't you? You know that I'm always there for you… you're my best friend and I would do anything for you…" Richard looked at her hoping that she would smile up at him and tell me that everything was alright, but the moment his dark-blue eyes met her amethyst he knew that nothing was alright.

"Richard, maybe… we shouldn't be together that much. We…" Raven couldn't finish her sentence… not as she saw his worried and sad look.

"I don't understand Raven… I don't know what you mean…" Richard was confused… more confused than ever in his life. He just couldn't understand what Raven meant… or maybe he just didn't want to understand it.

"You don't want to see me anymore…?" He wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. All he knew was that he was loosing Raven… somehow he was loosing her and he didn't even know why.

His heart tightened in his chest painfully as she didn't give him an answer.

"Raven… please… don't say that," Richard begged. "You don't mean that…"

She just shook her head sadly.

"Why…?"

"I have to let go, Richard… so that I can be happy… so, that you can be happy…"

"I am happy!" He shouted at her.

"But… I am not…" She replied.

"Does **_he_ **make you happy?" Richard spat out his question and all he wanted to do was to hurt her… to hurt her as much and as deep as she did to him.

"This has nothing to do with Roy… it´s just that… I…"

"It´s what, Raven? What's going on with you?" He was angry… really angry… and hurt… and afraid. He just didn´t want to loose her.

Raven just looked at him and she knew that this was the moment to finally let go… the moment she had to tell the truth.

"It´s just that… I… I love you…" It was out.

For a moment Richard just stared at Raven, before he spoke, "Raven, I love you too, but why are you-"

Raven shook her head her hands clutching at flowers for some kind of support, "No Richard, you don't understand. I´m in **_love _**with you."

His eyes widen and he took some steps away from her as he finally realized what she meant, "You´re in love… with… me…?" He sounded shocked and surprised and his voice broke Raven´s heart.

All Raven could do was nod her head.

"I… am… sorry… Kori…" Richard mumbled and Raven bit her lips as she heard Kori´s name fall from his lips.

"I know… I know Richard… you love Kori… it´s… ok…" Raven almost choked on her words despeartely wishing that she just could ran away.

Richard could feel her pain and hurt and in this moment he just wanted to took her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. He didn't want to see her hurt.

He slowly made his way towards her small form, but Raven just backed away shaking her head, "No, no… just go… go Richard… I… go…" Her voice was broken and it shattered his heart to hear that.

"Rae… I…" What should he tell her? What could he tell her to make her feel better?

"Go!" She was screaming now, and Richard just sighed in defeat.

He slowly moved towards the door his head hanging low, "I'm sorry," He whispered before closing the door behind him.

Raven stared at the closed door and her hands were clutching the Lilies painfully… as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Roy

"Raven…? Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I… I finally let go…" She said and hated how pitiful her voice sounded. She turned around and looked at him. "You know, you're right… I'm more of a violet-type…" She babbled looking down at the flowers in her hand. "Lilies don't suit me… I…" She trailed off letting go of the lilies in her hand and tried to walk away, but a strong hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Roy…"

He pulled her gently to his chest, "Cry…" Roy spoke softly to her and only seconds later her face was buried in his strong chest. He held her shaking and sobbing form gently and stroked her head affectionately.

"He doesn't love me…" She choked out between sobs and tears. "He doesn't love me…"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Richard gripped his hands around the steeling wheel painfully as the road go by faster and faster.

50km/h

Why didn't he see it?

60km/h

How could he be so stupid?

70km/h

So clueless…

80km/h

So insensitive…

90km/h

So heartless…

100km/h

Richard pulled the car over into the emergency lane, shutting off the engine, and staring at the steering wheel, seething.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_**Raven…?" Richard was frustrated and worried. He had been searching for her for almost three hours and she was nowhere to be found. It was already dark.**_

_**The last place he could look for her was the old playground they used to play in when they were younger… and that's where he found her… sitting on one of the swings.**_

_**He silently walked to her taking a place on the swing next to her.**_

"_**Rae…" He carefully called out.**_

"_**He lied to me - he lied and I gave him what he wanted…" Her voice soft… broken and Richard didn't know what to say.**_

"_**You know, you broke his nose." Richard told her hoping to get any reaction out of her.**_

"**_He… he said I'm beautiful and that he loved me," Raven whispered staring at the clear night-sky. "I know that I'm not really beautiful, but it was so good to hear somebody saying that… it felt good somebody saying that he loved me – even deep down I knew it was a lie…"_**

"**_Raven, don't do that! You are bea-" Richard wasn't able to finish his words._**

"_**Do you love me Richard?" She asked and turned her face to him. It was then he saw that she had cried… and Raven didn't cry – not over a guy… not over anybody. It was then Richard wished that he could kill the person who had done that to her.**_

"_**Raven, of course I love you!" He told her and her eyes widened, "You are my best-friend, the person who knows me best… of course I love you!"**_

_**She closed her eyes and a sad smile graced her lips… only that in that moment it seemed to Richard that she was smiling because she felt better.**_

"_**You have a date with Kori, don't you?" Raven suddenly asked opening her eyes. Richard looked at his watch.**_

"**_Oh… yes… I-"_**

"_**You shouldn't let her wait."**_

**_His blue eyes looked at her worriedly, "Are you going to be alright. I don't want to leave you this way. I-" The young man was cut short by Raven._**

"**_It's ok… I'm ok… I'm always ok…" She told him, withdrawing her eyes from him, "Just go to Kori…"_**

_**Slowly he stood up from the swing, "Don't you want to go home? Terra and Karen are probably waiting. They were worried…"**_

"_**No, I'll stay here for a while."**_

_**Richard nodded and reluctantly left her behind… on the swing…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" Richard screamed.

He had been so stupid. She told me… showed him more than hundreds times that she loved him and he hadn't seen it. He just hadn't seen it… and now it was too late… too late to…

Richard leaned his forehead at the steeling wheel as his entire form began to shake and choked sobs erupted from his throat.

_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N: That was the eight chapter… how did you guys like it…?_**

_**It was not as I planned it to be. I don't know, it just came out wrong. It was way better when I pictured the scene between Raven and Richard in my head. Yeah, I picture the scenes in my head before I write them down.**_

_**The conversation between Raven and Richard didn't flow as smoothly as I wanted to and the emotions didn't come out right… I don't know, it was just not really good.**_

_**For everybody who is interested: I usually get inspired by songs for my stories and I was also inspired by different songs for this chapter. So, for everybody who wants to know the songs, I'll give you the lyrics at the end of this chapter.**_

_**All the others who don't care just can skip the last part.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_And now to a warning: I just heard that there are mails which seem from ff (dot) net, but hold viruses. Just don't open mails you don't know if it's safe… I know, you all probably know that, but I just wanted to warn you… so, take care…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Another important note: C'mon people, write some RaeRob stories… ok, my not the best person to say that, because I haven't wrote a decent RaeRob one-shot in a while, but I just wanted to encourage you to write RaeRob stories._**

_**Btw, I currently trying to write the first chapter to my new, upcoming story "Seduction"… so, stay tuned for that…**_

_**Ok, that was it… for now…**_

_**Until next chapter….**_

_**Alena**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**So, here are the lyrics to the songs that I listen while writing this chapter. I think, you'll see the influence of the songs on the chapter…**_

**Katie Melua**** - _I cried for you_**

You're beautiful so silently  
It lies beneath a shade of blue  
It struck me so violently  
When I looked at you

But others pass, they never pause,  
To feel that magic in your hand  
To me you're like a wild rose  
They never understand why

I cried for you  
When the sky cried for you  
And when you went  
I became a hopeless drifter  
But this life was not for you  
Though I learned from you,  
That beauty need only be a whisper

I'll cross the sea for a different world,  
With your treasure, a secret for me to hold

In many years they may forget  
This love of ours or that we met,  
They may not know  
how much you meant to me.

I cried for you  
And the sky cried for you,  
And when you went  
I became a hopeless drifter.  
But this life was not for you,  
Though I learned from you,  
That beauty need only be a whisper

Without you now I see,  
How fragile the world can be  
And I know you've gone away  
But in my heart you'll always stay.

I cried for you  
When the sky cried for you,   
And when you went  
I became a hopeless drifter.  
This life was not for you,  
Though I learned from you,  
That beauty need only be a whisper  
That beauty need only be a whisper

**Bird Stealing Bread by Iron & Wine**

Tell me, baby, tell me  
are you still on the stoop  
watching the windows close?  
I've not seen you lately  
on the street by the beach  
or places we used to go

I've a picture of you  
on our favorite day  
by the seaside  
there's a bird stealing bread   
that I brought  
out from under my nose

Tell me, baby, tell me  
does his company make  
light of a rainy day?  
How I've missed you lately  
and the way we would speak  
and all that we wouldn't say

Do his hands in your hair  
feel a lot like a thing  
you believe in  
or a bit like a bird  
stealing bread out from under your nose?

Tell me, baby, tell me  
do you carry the words  
around like a key or change?  
I've been thinking lately  
of a night on the stoop  
and all that we wouldn't say

if I see you again  
on the street by the beach  
in the evening  
will you fly like a bird  
stealing bread out from under my nose?

**The Postal Service ****  
****Song: Such great heights**

I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
in our eyes are mirror images and when  
we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
and I have to speculate that God himself  
did make us into corresponding shapes like  
puzzle pieces from the clay  
true, it may seem like a stretch, but  
its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
when you are out there on the road for  
several weeks of shows and when you scan  
the radio, I hope this song will guide you home

they won't see us waving from such great  
heights, "come down now," they'll say  
but everything looks perfect from far away,  
"come down now," but we'll stay...

I tried my best to leave this all on your  
machine but the persistent beat it sounded  
thin upon listening  
that frankly will not fly. you will hear  
the shrillest highs and lowest lows with  
the windows down when this is guiding you home


	10. Remember Me Part I

_**A/N: **Hey, I´m back… with the brand-new chapter to Casablanca Lilies… yipee-yeah… honestly I´m surprised that I was able to bring this chapter out so early, but since my doctor put me on bed-rest for a week, I have all the time in the world to write, because I'm not allowed to do anything else…_

_

* * *

_

_A thank you and kudos to my beta **Cherry Jade**… she is the best… and read her stories… they are soooooo awesome and cool…_

_

* * *

_

_And before you can read the chapter, I want to recommend you some wonderful RaeRob stories, you just have to read…_

_**Winter Change **by **Mind Shadow**… you should definitely read his story. It's a wonderful story about how the society just can't accept that there are people who didn't care about physical attributes… it's difficult to describe the story… just read it and you will see what I mean. It's wonderful, believe me…_

_**Sleeping Demon **by _**_SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin_**_**… **an original take on Sleeping Beauty… really awesome… read it…_

_**Merry Christmas, My Love** by **Crzy Girl**… a wonderful and an original Christmas story with a bit horror… you have to read this story, because I'm sure you will like it…_

_

* * *

_

_Ok, I hope you will all like this chapter…_

_So, enjoy it…_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter Nine:_**

**_Remember Me_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

"So, you told him… about your feelings…?" Terra asked carefully, somehow she was afraid to hurt her more with all her questions than she already was.

Raven, who was sandwiched between Terra and Karen on the couch, nodded.

"And you are alright…?" Karen wanted to know and it was clear that she was worried over Raven.

"Yes… of course!" Raven said hastily… too hastily and smiled… or at least tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

Terra rolled her eyes at the obvious lie, but kept silent. It wasn't wise to say anything to Raven now.

"What are you going to do now?" The blonde young woman asked instead and somehow she knew she wouldn't like her friends answer.

"I… I don't know… I thought, maybe I should really return home… to my parents… but for good this time…" Raven wasn't able to look at her two friends. She knew they wouldn't like her answer, but they had to understand that she didn't have any other option… not after what had happened with Richard.

"You'll leave – again!" Karen screeched, "You just returned… that's ridiculous, Raven! You can't just run away from your problems."

Raven turned her head to the right where Karen sat, "Why not…? What else can I do?" Raven knew that she was being difficult, but right now she didn't care. "Should I stay here and watch Richard and Kori live happily after…? Would that be less ridiculous…?" She would have screamed if she hadn't been so tired and heartbroken.

"You're selfish!" Terra accused and both Karen and Raven looked at her confused… Raven more than Karen.

"What…?" was the only coherent question the dark woman could form and her amethyst eyes were fixed on her blonde friend.

"You are selfish! You're only thinking about yourself… but have you ever though how WE would feel when you leave. Have you ever thought that you would break our hearts if you leave? Have you ever considered what Garfield or Victor would feel when you run away again…?" Terra paused in her rant to look at her friend only to see her with wide open eyes and a guilty expression on her face. Terra knew that Raven was sorry, but there was something else she had to say to her before she could stop.

"And have you ever thought of Richard… and how he would feel when his best-friend would leave him? I know that you are hurt… but friends don't leave each other. You've been friends for so long and…" She trailed off as she saw Raven turning away from her.

"Sometimes, friendship's enough," Karen added in help and smiled at Raven as the room fell silent.

"It's safer," Terra chimed with a small smile as the room fell into silence.

"Well, not everyone finds love like you guys did," Raven finally spoke up and a genuine smile graced her lips. It was then that her friends knew that she would be alright. Raven was strong and there was nothing that could keep her down.

She would be okay again… with time…

"You know, I think Roy would be happy to show you what real "love" is…," Karen told her slyly, "If you know what I mean…"

"Oh yeah, he's hot, Rae! You should definitely let him show you what "love" means," Terra said ginning wickedly.

Rolling her eyes Raven just shook her head, "One day, you two will be the death of me…"

"C'mon Ravey, you know you love us!" Terra grinned at her wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you grew on me… just like a fungus," Raven deadpanned trying to fight a grin off of her face.

"Ouch Raven that hurt…," Terra faked hurt.

"Girls, you know what this all for, don't you?" Karen interrupted the banter between the two other women.

"Ice-cream!" Terra nearly shouted and sprang off of the couch running to the kitchen.

Karen laughed proceeded to follow her blonde friend as she realized that Raven didn't move. "Raven, don't you want to come?"

"Just go ahead, I'll come… in a minute."

Karen looked at the dark-haired young with worried eyes, "Someday, you will find someone who loves you the way you deserved to be loved." And with that said Karen walked to the kitchen.

Smiling sadly, Raven whispered, "Yeah… someday…"

_**

* * *

**_

It was later that day, Raven decided to actually do something about her feelings… so; she stood in front of a large old Manor proceeding to ring the bell.

Only moments later the door was opened and Raven was greeted by an elderly friendly smiling man, "Miss Raven,"

"Alfred," Raven nodded and followed his invitation to enter the Manor.

"It's good to see you, Miss Raven. It's a while since we last saw you. Master Bruce was already complaining that he haven't anyone to play chess with and I have some new tea brands – just for you," Alfred told her while guiding her to the large living-room. "I guess you are here for Master Richard?"

It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes…" Raven said smiling at Alfred. She had always liked the old butler who was so much more than just a butler and she knew that Alfred liked her.

"Can I bring you some tea?" Alfred asked.

Raven shook her head, "No, thanks... I won't stay long. I just wanted to talk to Ri-"

"Raven…?" A voice behind her called and Raven wheeled around to be greeted by…

"Richard…"

He stood there in a simple white shirt and dark-blue jeans, his ebony hair tousled…. and his eye slightly swollen, but before she could voice her concern, Alfred spoke up.

"I think I'll leave you both alone," he turned to Raven, "It was nice to see, Miss Raven and I hope we will see you soon again, " with that said, Alfred walked out of the room.

With Alfred gone, Raven wasn't so sure about herself anymore. What should she tell me… after everything what had happened…

"Rae…" Richard spoke first, but Raven silenced him before he could say anything else.

She gestured at his eyes, "What happened with-"

"Oh…uhm… it's nothing… I just ran into something…" Richard explained awkwardly and Raven just looked at him skeptically.

"Raven, I wanted to apo-" Richard began, but Raven cut him short.

"Don't Richard… don't apologize for something you have no control over," She looked at him smiling sadly. "Look, I know that you don't love… me… and it's okay," Raven walked closer to him as she continued to talk, "You love Kori and I have to live with that…"

"But Raven-" Richard tried to say something but Raven shook her head and just continued.

"No, Richard, I just came to tell you that I will do everything to strengthen this friendship. I'm your friend and I'll be always your friend… you may not love me the way I love you, but I know that you care about me and I have to accept that…" Raven paused for a moment trying to fight down the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Sometimes friendship is enough," Raven echoed the earlier words of Karen and finally smiled up at him only to see Richard staring at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

His azure eyes seemed to pierce into her very soul and Raven felt more than uncomfortable.

"Richard… say something…!" She finally said fidgeting under his piercing stare.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her without leaving his eyes from her.

"Something that doesn't make me feel like a complete fool…" Raven trailed off as Richard walked closer to her.

He was mere inches away from her, putting his finger under her chin so that he could see her captivating amethyst orbs. Her eyes pulled him in like a whirlpool.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly.

Raven shivered as his finger brushed over her skin, "What do you mean?" She tried to shield away from him and his hypnotizing eyes.

"I'm so sorry Raven, but you have to understand…" And before Raven could understand what he meant, and before she was able to take in the closeness between them and comprehend why Richard was leaning down… his lips found hers.

And Richard kissed Raven.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **Yeah, the chapter was totally short, but I assure you that the next chapter will totally make up for it… so, tell me how you liked the chapter and if you didn´t like it, tell me what I can do to improve my chapters… okay…?_

_I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter and this story at all… I´m grateful for every review even if it seems as if I´m not… I´m not thanking you enough for all your reviews and support, so thank you very, very, very much…_

_

* * *

_

_**Next chapter:** We will finally see how Kori feels about all what´s happening; Where (or from whom) did Richard get his swollen eye from? And what will happen between Richard and Raven… Roy…?_

_

* * *

_

_Until next chapter…_

_Alena_


	11. Remember Me Part II

_**A/N: **It's the next chapter… yeah… the next chapter, that's great, isn't it…? (Ducks all the flying objects)… okay, okay, I took a long time to update… but I had writer's block and then I lost the last part of the chapter... and everything was so hectic and chaotic… yeah… but here is it and I hope you will like this chapter…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks and kudos and praise and much, much love to my fabulous beta Cherrie-chan a.k.a. **Cherry Jade**… she is the best…_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to **Cherry Jade**, **Mind Shadow**, _**_Raven-Angel-of-Darkness_**_, **Mol**, _**_Daybreak25_**_ and _**_sekai no yakusoku _**_and **Tecna**…._

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **Still not mine…!_

_

* * *

_

_**  
**_

_**Chapter ten:**_

_**Remember Me Part II**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback **_

"_Bruce, can't you hold this meeting?" An irritated Richard spoke into his mobile phone as she paced through his office. "I'm not really feeling well… I just had a confusing conversation with Raven and…"_

"_Richard," A deep voice droned from the other end of the phone, "Stop whining! You just have to talk with him for a minute. I'll be there soon. You have to learn to do such things on your own. You-"_

"_Please, Bruce – don't… just don't! I don't want to listen to your lectures, okay…?" Richard told his as his hand through his messy, dark hair. "By the way, who is the one I have to meet? And why is he so late?"_

"_You will be happy to hear that, it's the new CEO of Raven's father's company… is…" Bruce was cut short as Richard glared at the door of his office where a tall red-haired man in a black suite stood._

"… _Roy Harper…" Richard finished angrily and closed his mobile phone without even saying good-bye to Bruce._

_Roy seemed unfazed and walked closer into the office._

_Richard just stared at him clenching and unclenching his fists every two seconds. 'Control your anger… find your centre… and take a deep breathe…' His mind repeated and repeated and he didn't found it strange that it was Raven's voice that filled his mind._

"_You're late," Richard growled out between clenched teeth. "You should know how unprofessional it is to come late to a meeting."_

_All Roy did was smiling cockily at him, "I had something to do… something more important." He said and then added as an after thought, "I had to help a friend… a very good and dear friend." _

_Roy knew that he was driving Richard crazy and that he was barely able to contain his anger and usually he wasn't one to provoke anyone, but he just couldn't stand watching Richard hurt Raven anymore than he already had._

_It was funny how much he felt for that woman… although he only knew her for a couple of days, but it seemed to him as if he had known her all his life. Funny, how much he wished to make her smile… to make her happy…_

_He didn't like this man… Richard just couldn't stand him… couldn't stand Roy Harper and his smirking face. '… A very good and dear friend…' He had no right to call her his friend… he had no right to call Raven his friend._

_Raven… somehow just thinking about her hurt and he couldn't understand why… it shouldn't hurt… she was the one who loved him… he had hurt **her**… he…_

"_You have no right to call yourself her friend!" Richard spat out without really think about what he was saying and doing. Unconsciously, Richard had walked closer to the man and they met in the middle of the spacious office._

_And it was Roy who was seeing red now, "I was more a friend to her than you in all those years… I'm not the one who is hurting her!"_

_And with a speed of a panther, Richard lashed out and his fist connected with Roy's perfect face, "It's your fault… everything is your fault!" Richard screamed as Roy's nose began to bleed, but the dark man's surprise Roy didn't back way nor did he waver. _

"_It wasn't me who treated her like trash, it wasn't me who let her down to fuck around with your little, perfect girl-friend… It wasn't me who was too stupid to see how much she loved you!" Roy spoke calmly and Richard almost wished he would scream… he wanted to him to scream and trash and hit him…_

"_We… she was happy…!" Richard choked out before he found himself lying on the floor with an instantly swollen eye thanks to Roy's fist._

"_She wasn't happy… Raven wasn't happy, not with you… not happy with how you treated her!" If Roy was calm earlier, he was now yelling at the man who was trying to get off the floor._

"_Neither is she with you!"_

"_Why do you care so much? Why do you care if she is happy with me?" He didn't really expect an answer from Richard… or maybe he just didn't want an answer, but somehow Roy Harper got his answer._

"_Because I lo-"_

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Richard Grayson had never known he could be so happy and feel so alive… but he could… kissing Raven… tasting her sweet, delicious lips was like heaven.

He could feel her soft fingers tracing his jaw while her other fingers were weaved into his hair. Richard let go off her lips only to place soft kissed on her cheek trailing down her neck.

A soft moan escaped Raven's parted lips and Richard asked himself why he had never realized how wonderful and sweet Raven's voice was.

Again, his lips found hers in a sensual way and he wished that this moment would last forever… that he could kiss her forever… hold her forever… lov-

"Dick…?"

But as always, happiness wasn't meant for Richard… or Raven…

Raven's eyes opened abruptly at hearing the sweet, melodic voice of Kori and with wide eyes she pushed Richard away from her.

Her amethyst eyes met his dark blue orbs… and what she found there was too much o bear…

"What have you done…?" The dark woman whispered as she backed away from him.

"Rae… ven… please…" Richard said as he realized how much the distance she put between them hurt.

"Why…? Why do you keep hurting me…? Why… Richard… why…?" Raven wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer… or maybe she was just too desperate to hear it.

Richard smiled up at her painfully closing the distance between them, "Because I lov-"

"Dick! There you are! I brought you the ointment for your eye… you-" Kori walked into the room and stopped as she saw Richard and Raven… together… and it was funny how perfect they looked together… and it was funnier that she wasn't bothered to see them together like that. Kori knew that it should bother her and that she should feel jealous, but… somehow… just somehow, she couldn't bring herself to feel any ill feelings.

"Raven! You are here as well!" Kori continued with a genuine smile on her lips. "I'm delighted to see you!" And with that said the beautiful red-head rushed towards her friend and enveloped her in a gentle hug.

She loved her… like a sister… even more than her own sister…

Yes, Kori loved Raven dearly and she wanted to see her happy and ever smiling.

"Kori…" Raven greeted her, but she suspected that it came choked and suppressed.

"I… I… have to go… I… am sorry… so sorry…" She looked at Richard and then her eyes darted at Kori, but she refused to let the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes fall.

Hurriedly, Raven ran out without looking back at the two confused figure she was leaving behind.

Richard looked sadly after Raven and he just wanted to follow her and take away all her pain… the pain he had inflicted on her… but…

"Did I say something wrong? Have I hurt her?" Kori's confused and worried voice pierced through his troubled mind.

The dark-haired man turned his head towards his girlfriend, "No, **_you_** didn't hurt her…"

Kori frowned, "Did you hurt her…?"

The question was unexpected and Richard wasn't sure if he heard right, but just looking into Kori´s bright emerald eyes confirmed her question.

"I… I… don't know…? I think…" Richard was lost and unable to bring out the words… the words that were burning in his heart.

"I want you to be happy… you and Raven… I want you both to be happy; you know that, don't you?" Kori spoke softly.

"Kori, I know… I-" She cut him off with a wave of her slender hand.

"Are you happy, Dick…? Are you happy with me…?"

"Kori, I am ha-"Again, Kori didn't let him finish.

"Are you really happy? Or is it just contentment?"

Surprised, Richard looked at her and it was then he began to realize…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_A five year old Richard snuggled deeper under the covers. "Mama, what is a soul mate?"  
_

_Sitting on a chair next to his bed Richard's mother looked at her son in surprise. She had carol hair… just like her son and bright blue eyes. _

_"Soul mate? Where did you hear that term Richard?"  
_

_Blinking his sleepy blue eyes in confusion, Richard replied, "Papa was reading me an old story and he called the prince and princess who fell in love were soul mates. Is that a bad thing mama? I don't want to get papa in trouble. I asked him to read me that story so it's my fault."  
_

_Smiling indulgently, Richard's mother playfully ruffled his head. "My little robin, always protecting others. No, it is not a bad thing to be soul mates... quite the opposite darling. A soul mate is the other half of you. They complete you. Until you meet them, you are but half a soul. Your soul mate knows you more than you know yourself. They can understand your every dream, feeling and wish. They often know what you are thinking even before you think it. A soul mate comforts you when you are sad and rejoices when you are happy."  
_

_Richard yawned. "Sounds wonderful mama. Do I have a soul mate?" His mother peered seriously into her young son's eyes.  
_

_"Of course my little robin. Everyone has a soul mate, including you. But many people don't realize that they have found their soul mate until it is too late. Do not make the same mistake, Richard. When you find your soul mate, protect her, cherish her and love her. Only then, can you be **happy**."  
_

_Turning down the lamp by the bed, she stood up to leave.  
_

_"Mama," Richard said, sleepily.  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"Don't worry mama. I will be a good boy and find my soul mate. And when I do, I will protect her like you said."  
_

_Smiling, Richard's mother gave her now sleeping son a kiss on the forehead.  
"I certainly hope so, Richard, my little robin."_

_**End Flashback**  
_

_

* * *

_

_**  
**_

Richard blinked away some at the memory of his mother at her words… and suddenly everything was clear… or maybe it was clear all along.

"Kori, I'm so sorry... I..." He trailed off as he realized that he didn't know what he should tell her… how he should tell her that he lov-

"It's alright, Dick… its okay… I understand…" The red-haired woman assured him as she smiled up at him sadly. "I… I understand…"

Yes, she understood, because Kori Anders loved Richard Grayson… and she wanted to see him happy. He deserved all the happiness in the world…

She understood, because Kori loved Raven… dearly… and she wanted to see her friend happy… even if that means letting go of Richard.

Because, Kori loved them both…

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **How did you like it? I hope it was good and you enjoyed this chapter… review and tell me… okay…?_

_Two more chapters - I think - and then the story will come to an end… so, stay tuned for the grand final…_

_

* * *

_

_I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews… 55 reviews for the last chapter… that's amazing and wonderful and I just wanted to tell you how happy you made me with each review… and every mail you send me and all the dedications… I'm more than happy and I can't tell you enough how grateful I am and how much that all means to me… so…_

_thank you… Thank you… Thank you… THANK YOU… THANK YOU… THANK YOU VERY. VERY, VERY MUCH!_

_

* * *

_

_So, I just wanted to remind you all of my challenge… there are already some wonderful stories for the challenge and I encourage you to read them…_

'_**Silence**' by **Reya Wicked**_

'**_Curiosity_****_'_** by **_UnspokenFaith_**

'**_And Her Scent Was Like The Scent Of Life_****_' _**by **_Richard Grayson_**

'**_Snow kissed_****_' _**by**_ The Grim reaper and her little voices_**

_Go read them and then review their wonderful stories… I'm sure you will love them…_

_

* * *

_

_And now for everyone who want to enter my challenge:_

_I want you guys to write a RaeRob or RaeSpeedy or RaeCy or TerraRob – one shot, but you have to use one of the following lines:_

'**_Love is like chocolate, you can't get enough of it!'_**

_**'A hero doesn't cry!'**_

'**_Will you be here for all eternity?'_**

'**_And his/her scent was like the scent of life.'_**

'**_Silence is safe. That much he/she knew.'_**

_So, one of these lines have to appear in your story (Of course, you can also use more than one line in your story)… and the pairing has to be one of the ones mentioned above… okay…?_

_The first price will be a story written by me… just for you. You can choose if you want me to write a one-shot or a chaptered story… you tell it, I'll do it…_

_The date when the challenge will end is at the end of January… I think… _

_So, I want at least five entries for the challenge… please… c'mon, you know, you want to…_

_If one of you decided to take part in the challenge then mention that you wrote your story for my challenge in your summary and send me a message or a mail telling me about your story… _

_Ok, I hope that many of you will take part in my challenge and I want to read many, many, many stories…_

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, that was it from me… for now…_

_Until next chapter…_

_Alena_

_P.S. I wish everybody a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and happy, wonderful and relaxing holidays…_

_P.P.S Check out my forum and leave a comment… it would make really happy to read something from you on my forum…_

_Love you all…_

_Alena_


	12. Breakdowns and Choices

_**A/N: **I can't believe that I finally managed to bring out the next chapter… after a month… yay… _

_Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter… it's not the best, but yeah…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks and kudos and many kisses and much love to my awesome, wonderful, fantastic, wonderful and talented beta and friend **Cherry Jade **for beta-ing this chapter…_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to everyone who had reviewed for the last chapter and who supported and read this story for such a long time…_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**Breakdowns and Choices**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Raven hated to cry… it just didn't suite her.

Tears didn't suite her… love didn't suite her…

She shook her head in disgust of herself. She was pathetic… truly pathetic. Since when did she cry because of a guy…?

'_Since you feel in love with Richard!' _Her mind pointed out and again Raven shook her head brushing away the remaining tears with the back of her hand.

She wouldn't cry anymore… not because of Richard. She should concentrate on other things. Her father needed her support and her mother… her friends… and Roy… there was Roy.

Roy wouldn't leave her… he would be there for her.

Raven managed a small smile at the thought of the handsome young man… and although she knew that it would take a while, Raven was sure that Roy wouldn't leave her.

Feeling a bit better, Raven opened the door to her apartment… only to be greeted with Roy who was sitting on the couch in the living-room with a suitcase next to the couch.

"Hey…" Raven greeted slowly.

"Hey!" Roy said back.

"What's that?" The dark-haired woman gestured at the suitcase with her violet eyes.

Roy blinked standing up from the couch and slowly approaching her until he was only inches away from.

"I… it would be better if I should stay the rest of the days I'm here in Jump City with my mother and Lian… they… Lian misses me and I miss her… and… its better that way, you know…" He trailed off as he saw her hurt expression.

He knew that he would her hurt with this action, but it was only for the best. He couldn't stay here any longer…

Raven's eyes met his blue ones and for the first time she saw that his right eye was swollen… it was then she began to realize…

"Richard… and you…" Yet again she shook her head, "You're leaving me as well…"

She wasn't really talking to Roy anymore, but rather to herself. Again, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but this time she fought against them.

But Roy saw her struggle and saw the way she clenched her eyes shut so that the tears wouldn't fall. He could see through her act… and again the young man was surprised how well he knew her… and how much it hurt him to see her this way... to see her so vulnerable

"Raven, don´t cry… I don´t… I don't know what to do, Raven! I just don't know…" He stretched his arm touch her cheek softly, but she backed away from him.

"You said… you want to make me happy… you wanted to wait… you… you don't love me… just like him…" All those words… they blurted out of her mouth. She didn't want to say all those things… not at all…

She just wanted to…

"Rae, that's not true I… he… we lo-" Roy began, but he was cut short by Raven.

"No, you lied just like Richard, but it's okay… it's alright… it's…" Her words were struck in his throat as a sob shook her frail body.

Turning around from the sad young man, Raven began to ran… ran out of the door… out of the apartment… out of the street…

She just ran without looking behind her… she ran and ran and ran and ran…

… until she came to a phone-booth.

For a moment Raven just stared at the phone-booth before stepping inside of it.

Her right hand searched for some coins in the pocket of her jeans and once she found them, Raven began to dial the number.

Only seconds later, she heard an all familiar voice coming from the other side of the line.

"Hello, Roth Resident… Arella Ro-"

"Mum?" Raven interrupted her mother.

"Raven?" Her mother asked back, "How are you?"

"Yeah… I'm fine mum… how are you and how is dad? He is alright, isn't he?"

"That's good to hear, darling. He's fine – nothing to worry about," Arella answered her daughter in a conversational voice. "We are both fine and everything is alright here. But tell me, how are you? And how are Richard… and Roy…?"

That did it to her… that was the last straw. She just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Mum… he… they don't love me… " Her body shook from her sobs and she trembled.

"Shhh, darling, don't cry… who doesn't love you? The concerned voice of her mother tried to sooth her.

"Nobody loves me… nobody…" The dark-haired woman choked out sadly.

* * *

Richard Grayson feared nothing… at least he liked to believe that and up until today there was nothing… 

But Richard realized that there was indeed something that he feared… feared more than anything else:

The thought of losing Raven…

It had never occurred to him that there would be a time without Raven. It had been always logic to him that she would there… for him – with him forever. He knew that it was a childish thought, because Richard Grayson knew that there wasn't a forever and promises of forever were meant to be broken.

He had learned that with the age eight… the day Richard had lost his parents he had realized the fragility of promises… and yet he had carelessly made promises himself…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"**_Richard?" The twelve year-old Raven called out for her dark-haired and blue-eyed friend on her bed._**

"**_Yeah…" Was his grunted reply. He was too busy with his Game Boy than listening to his friend._**

"**_Do you… do you think we will be friends forever…?" Raven finally managed to bring out._**

_**Richard didn't even look up from his game to answer. "Of course, but only if you stop disturbing me, because if I loose this game I don't think we can be friends anymore." It was meant as a joke, but somehow it had the opposite effect on Raven.**_

"**_What if we drift apart? What when you… you don't want to be my friend anymore? What…"_**

_**Richard's blue eyes lift up from his game and bore into Raven. Raven wasn't behaving like herself. **_

_**The Raven he knew wouldn't ask such question… unless something had happened… unless… "Raven…?"**_

"… **_What about when my parents decided to move away… from here…?" Raven finished and bit her lips scornfully, her eyes looking everywhere but at him._**

_**That was when he realized, that was when he finally saw what she meant… and he did the only thing he thought would help her… would help him…**_

_**He pulled her to the bed and straight to his chest. His strong arms wound themselves around her much smaller and slender body.**_

"**_We'll be always friends… the best of friends and nothing will change that…" Richard whispered into her ear as Raven's arms tightened around his shoulder. "Don't worry, we will find a way… I promise."_**

_**Raven drew back from the boy and smiled sadly at him. "Don't promise something you can't keep." She chided him.**_

"**_I always keep my promises…" He murmured and pulled her back into his arms…_**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

She had warned him… Raven had warned him not to make promises he couldn't keep, but he still had promised and Richard couldn't help thinking that he might loose her because of his thoughtless actions… he just hoped that he hadn't already lost her.

So, that's why he was here… in front of Raven's apartment with a bucket of Casablanca Lilies in his hands… to talk to her… to apologize and to finally confess… confess how much he actually loved her.

Of course, that is she still wanted to see him and he could only hope that he hadn't pushed her to away from him.

He needed her… it was plain and simple…

He, Richard John Grayson needed Raven Roth… and that was nothing new for him, but it was new **_how much_** he really needed her… how much he wanted her…

His thoughts came to a halt as his deep-blue eyes fell on the bucket of pure, white Casablanca lilies in his hands… two times… two times he had tried to give her favourite flowers to her in the past days and every time it had ended with Raven getting hurt, but this time he would make sure that she wouldn't get hurt… he would make sure of that – even if it meant that he would get hurt…

Taking a deep breath, Richard made his way to the door… only to see that the door was slightly open.

Worried, the raven-haired young man opened the door… coming face to face with the person he wanted to see the least…

Roy Harper…

Richard stared at him unable to say anything and before he could make up his mouth, Roy began to speak.

"You're here for Raven, aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Y…Yes…" Still not able to say anything coherent…

"She just ran away," Richard's intense blue eyes narrowed at this comment.

"She ran away? Why…? Did you do something to here? Where is she…?" The questions just came out of him before he could stop them and something painfully redistricted his chest… and the young man realized that he hadn't really the right to be angry with the man in front him… because in the last few weeks, he had been the one Raven had been running away from.

His shoulders sagged at the thought and somehow he wasn't so sure anymore if he could really make her happy.

Roy Harper wasn't a fool and he was really good at reading people. So, it wasn't really difficult for him to see through Richard.

From the beginning he had known that Richard loved Raven – even before Richard himself had realized it… he had seen it in the way the other man looked at Raven. There was always something caring… something loving in the man's eyes when he looked at Raven…

But still Roy had hoped… he wasn't sure what he had hoped for, but he had hoped… hoped that he could love her… hoped that **_she _**would love **_him_** and not Richard.

Somehow, his hopes never came true… he knew that with time maybe Raven would love him, but he also knew that Richard is the one her heart belongs to… as cheesy as it might sound and as much as it hurt.

Actually, it was quite funny, how much it hurt… Roy only knew her for some days, but still he began to fall in love with the stubborn woman… and he just wanted to make her happy – more than anything else.

That was why Roy decided to leave her apartment… because he knew that it was Richard who she wanted and who would be able to make her happy… no matter how he wished it wasn't so.

But he had to make sure of something before he could really leave her…

"You love her, don't you?" Roy asked the dark-haired man in front of him ignoring his earlier questions.

Richard just stared at him in confusion of his odd display, but still he knew that that he should answer him.

"Yes!" It was definite and strong… his answer… there was no doubt there anymore and Roy smiled and looked at him sadly at the same time.

"That's good…" Was the red-haired man's reply.

It was everything Richard needed to understand and he had the urge to say something.

"You know, she really likes you," It was hard to admit that, but Richard knew that it was the truth and there was no denying it as much as he had tried to do it. "She trusts you and it usually take a while before she lets anybody come close to her. She… she **_likes_** you!"

And Roy could hear the words 'she might even love you' in his words and he just smiled woefully.

"We have a lot in common, you know…" Richard spoke up again as Roy didn't say anything.

At that Roy let out a small chuckle. 'A lot in common' was an understatement: With their almost identical deep-blue eyes and their muscular build and equally cocky and charming grins, they could be thought as twins… but Roy knew that it wasn't their physical similarities that Richard meant.

"… we both want to see her happy…" Roy concluded Richard's unspoken thought.

"Yes, we both want her to be happy…" The dark-haired man repeated and before Roy could say anything else, Richard spoke again.

"Promise that you won't leave her…"

The eyes of the red-haired man widen in surprise and confusion at Richard's words. He wasn't sure what he should think… it was an odd request, but somehow he knew what the other man meant… they both wanted to see her happy…

Richard clenched his fists at his sides as he continued talking, "Don't just leave her! She… she needs you and… it wouldn't be fair if you just leave her… be there for her… be her friend. I… she… just don't leave her!"

Richard wasn't so sure himself if that what he said made any sense, but he knew that Roy would understand and although it almost broke his heart to as the man who was falling in love with Raven to not leave her, he **_knew_** that he had to do it. They both wanted to make her happy… wanted to see her happy and even if Richard hoped with all of his heart that Raven would give him a chance, he wanted to make sure that Raven wouldn't be alone.

She didn't deserve to be lonely… she needed someone by her side and if he couldn't be the person… then Roy could be… should be…

Roy intensely looked at the man in front of him trying to read him… to see through him… to find something dishonest, but he knew that he wouldn't find anything dishonest and it wasn't for him to read Richard.

So, he just nodded at his request and confirmed with a yes.

"Good… that's really… good…" Richard said and felt somehow awkward now.

What should he do now…?

**_Hug_** him…? Give him a pat on his shoulder…?

But before he could make up his mind, Roy offered his hand for a shake and Richard took it.

Both shook hands awkwardly… it was weird to shook the hand of the man you fought with only hours ago… but nonetheless the handshake seemed right.

"We're a strange pair, aren't we?" Roy chuckled as they released each other hands.

Richard smirked back, "That, we are!"

"Make her happy, okay? Don't hurt her…" Roy trailed off… it was harder than expected to let her go and he didn't even have her…

"I won't… Not again… Never again…" Dick assured him and both knew that he would be true to his word.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, that was the chapter…_

_:ducks from all the rotten fruits and vegetables that is thrown at her:_

_Yeah, I know the chapter sucked and it was more than horrible, but I had a really bad case of Writer's block while writing this chapter and I somehow can't write good endings for a story… and… yeah… it just sucked… so very much… sorry, sorry… sorry…_

_I wanted to write a confrontation between Richard and Roy… but somehow, I didn't manage to write it well… it's just terrible, but I changed it so many times and I just couldn't write something better… _

_:sigh:_

_

* * *

_

_The next chapter will be the last chapter… yeah, the story will end soon…_

_Anyway, review and tell me how you like or not liked or hated this chapter…_

_

* * *

_

_So, that was it from me… for now…_

_Until next chapter…_

_Take care and be safe…_

_Alena_


	13. Of Lilies And Confessions

_**A/N: **A new chapter… after two months... rejoices (just kidding)...  
Not much to say, because I don't have much time… so enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks, kudos, praise, much love to my two wonderful and awesome beta-readers **ChaiChi **and **Cherry Jade**… they're both totally awesome and you should definitely check out their stories._

_

* * *

_

_Dedicated to everyone who had reviewed this story and read it… I can't tell you guys enough how wonderful you and how grateful I'm for all of your reviews._

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own the Teen Titans or any related characters!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

**_Of Lilies and Confessions_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__  
_**

Tic…

The clock was driving him crazy…

… Toc…

… All the waiting was driving him crazy…

…Tic…

… He was waiting for two hours now… two hours and Raven still wasn't there.

…Toc…

What if something happened to her…?

…Tic…

What if she had ran in front of a car…?

…Toc…

What is she had been abducted…?

"You should definitely stop thinking such a shit," Richard began talking out loud. "And you should stop talking to yourself…"

He groaned and raked his hand through his ebony colored hair. He just hated to wait. Richard had never been a patient person and it had been always hard for him to act patiently… but waiting two hours for a woman was just insane, wasn't it…?

"I'm crazy…" He muttered as he began to stride back and forth in the room again, his cerulean eyes never leaving the clock on the wall. But Richard knew that Raven was worth it… Raven was worth everything. He just hoped that she could forgive him and give him another chance.

He still couldn't believe how stupid he was for not realizing how much he actually loved Raven. Why couldn't he realize something as obvious like his love for the dark woman? She had been always there… always there by his side… and still, Richard had been so blind… too blind to see that the person who held his heart was always by his side…

He groaned again, "Oh my God, now I'm sounding like a cheap soap opera. Raven has to come soon before I begin to dance and sing off key…"

With that said Richard sat down on the couch again and continued to stare at the clock.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Raven had been wandering through the streets for almost two hours now. After the talk with her mother she just wanted to be alone and it would have been too much for her if Roy would have been still in the apartment or she had to explain Karen and Terra what had happened.

No, she just wanted to be alone… needed time to think and understand everything that ha happened in the last few days. So much had happened… too much to really comprehend.

Her father was ill, she had met Roy and began to like him, she had confessed to Richard that she loved him and when she thought that she had a chance to get over Richard and found love with someone else, her bubble had been burst again.

"My life is a soap opera… a really cheap soap opera…" The purple haired young woman muttered under her breath as she walked through the street.

"How about some flowers for the lovely young lady?" A deep yet friendly voice interrupted her thoughts and Raven looked up only to see an old man – maybe in his fifties – with snow-white hair and light blue eyes. He was standing behind rows of buckets filled with many different flowers.

Raven inhaled all the wonderful scents. Letting out a small satisfied sigh she let her eyes wander over the flowers, but stopped when her eyes fell on some beautiful white Casablanca Lilies.

"The lilies are beautiful, aren't they?" The old man spoke again and smiled friendly at Raven. "You like Casablanca Lilies, don't you?"

Raven nodded absently as she looked at the lovely flowers, "They're my favorite…" She looked up from the flowers and met the old man's glance. He had such friendly eyes… and a warm, welcoming smile. Somehow, old people made her feel so warm and content… and right now that was what she needed…

Her thought was interrupted as a lily with a long stem was pushed into her hand, "Here, since it's your favorite flower and you seem to need something that helps you to make you smile."

The amethyst eyed woman looked at the beautiful flower in her hand…

_**Flashback**_

_Raven stared at the closed door and her hands were clutching the Lilies painfully… as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Roy_

"_Raven…? Are you alright?" _

"_Yeah… I… I finally let go…" She said and hated how pitiful her voice sounded. She turned around and looked at him. "You know, you're right… I'm more a violet-type…" She babbled looking down at the flowers in her hand. "Lilies don't suit me… I…" She trailed off letting go of the lilies in her hand and tried to walk away but a strong hand on her wrist stopped her._

"_Roy…" _

_He pulled her gently to his chest, "Cry…" Roy spoke softly to her and only seconds later her face was buried in his strong chest. He held her shaking and sobbing form gently and stroked her head affectionately._

"_He doesn't love me…" She chocked out between sobs and tears. "He doesn't love me…"_

_**Flashback End**_

"Lilies don't suit me…" Raven whispered as she remembered the things that happened just yesterday.

"What was that…?" The old man asked confused, but Raven just shook her head and smiled at the man.

"Thanks… for the lily. It's really beautiful…" She said and still smiled as she waved at the man and made her way towards her apartment again. "… but the lilies don't suit me…"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Another hour had passed, Raven still hadn't come and Richard gave up talking with her today… maybe he would have more luck tomorrow.

He was about to push down the handle of the door as it was swung open… and the edge of the door hit him square on his forehead.

"Oh my god, I'm so…" Raven panicky began to speak… "…Richard…" and asked confused. "What are you doing here…?"

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked, "Getting hit by a door!" He answered wincing in pain. Who could have thought that a door could hurt so much?

It was then that Raven remembered the little 'accident'. "Oh yeah, does it hurt? Do you need something?" She asked worriedly leading him to the kitchen and letting him sit on a chair while she brought him an ice-bag from the fridge. Gently Raven laid the ice on his forehead.

"Is it better now?" She asked after a while.

"Huh…" was all Richard could say, because the whole time he had been busy with watching her face and thinking about the things he wanted to tell her. "Yeah… I'm fine now…"

He smiled to let her see that he was indeed feeling better, but now he didn't know what to say or tell her…

"Okay… that's good to hear…" She let out awkwardly still holding the ice to his forehead. It was strange to sit in the kitchen with Richard… and she hated that. It shouldn't feel strange. They were friends and they promised each other that they would be there for each other forever.

It just shouldn't be awkward between them… that was just wrong… so wrong.

Raven let the ice-bag fall on the kitchen table, "I'm sorry…" She said in a small voice that sounded so unlike her.

"Wh-… what…?" Richard just asked. She was just so confusing, but that was how Raven was… and that's why he loved her so much.

"It shouldn't be like that… **_we_** shouldn't be like that…" Raven exclaimed. "Our friendship… everything is going down the drain – and it's my fault… I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Raven-" Richard began to protest, but was cut short by Raven.

"No, I… I… love you, yes, but you don't… and that's okay! I'll learn to live with that, because I don't want to loose you… I don't want to lose your friendship…"

"But Raven, I lo-" Again, Richard couldn't finish his thought.

"Richard I really hope that our friendship will survive this and that we can-"

'Start over' was what Raven wanted to say, but her words were lost as Richard's lips claimed hers.

It was a gentle kiss… and a soft one… it was chaste… and sweet… everything a first lover's kiss should be. Only that this kiss wasn't their first kiss… neither was it a lover's kiss, nor was it…?

Richard leaned back and Raven blinked confused, "You… why did you do that…?" Her voice sounded hurt and Richard realized that he made a mistake.

"I love you… I love you, Raven…" He finally confessed as he stood from the chair he had been sitting on. "I'm in love with you…" Richard repeated gazing into her amethyst eyes.

"No… no…" Raven shook her head and backed away from her best friend! You're lying… you can't be… you…" The purple haired vixen was unable to form her thoughts. It was just too much: Here she was, in front of the man she loved… and he claimed to be in love with her as well, but that couldn't be true.

"Raven, please, I love you and I'm so sorry for hurting you… and… I'm just so sorry. But please, listen to me: I'm not lying and I know that you don't have any reason to believe me, but I love you… I just love you…" He was almost pleading with her and Raven realized how honest he sounded and that there was no lie in his eyes.

"I should've realized it sooner, I know, but you know, how slow I can be sometimes…" Raven let out a small choked chuckle at this. "But I love you… and I'll tell you that as much as I have to so that you understand it…" Richard gently took her hand and squeezed it softly. "Please Raven, give me a chance…"

She was staring at him… she was just staring at him… nothing else… just staring.

"Raven…?" Richard gently called out and his dark-blue eyes grazed her worriedly, "Raven… please, say something…" This was not how he had imagined his talk with her… not at all.

"What do you want me to say?" Raven finally spoke and Richard was happy that she had at least decided to talk to him.

"I don't know… just something… anything…" He wasn't sure what he wanted from her. Richard just wanted her to speak to him… and he wanted to hold her… and kiss her… and… okay, he **_knew_** what he expected from her, but did **_she_** still want **_him_**.

"What's with… Kori? Don't you love **_her_** anymore?" Raven spat, "How can you forget her…?"

"Rae, please… I-" Richard tried to explain, but Raven didn't want to hear anything.

"No, no, you claimed to love her! The past few years everything I heard was how much you love Kori and how much she means to you and I never said anything… never told you, because I didn't want to lose your friendship… because I wanted you to be happy." She nearly choked on her words, "And now you're telling me that you love me and not Kori and that you were mistaken all those years…?"

Raven was furious. Her nails dug into her palm and she bit her lips just she wouldn't scream out loud.

"Raven-"

"How do I know that you aren't mistaken again?" She finally voiced, "How do I know that you really love me and that you won't leave me again? Tell me, how…?" Her voiced trembled and Raven hated it… hated how he made her feel and act.

So unlike her… so emotional… too emotional…

Richard stood up and faced Raven. He looked at her for a moment before he began to talk, "I can't promise you anything Raven. I broke my promises too many times to make any promises…" He let out a deep breath and fought against tears that were threatening to fall, "All I can say is that I love you. I love you… and I've always loved you and I'll always love you… but no matter what happens – no matter, what you decide, I'll be always your best friend… I'll be always Robin… your Robin…"

Richard smiled sadly at the woman in front of him, "You want me to leave…? I will leave and I will only come back if you want me to."

With that said Richard slowly made his way out of the kitchen…

… before two slender arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Don't leave… me… Richard… don't go…" Raven murmured into his back and Richard turned around hugging the petite woman to his chest.

"I won't leave you… would never leave you…" He said burying his face in her violet locks.

"I love you… I love you… I love you Richard." Raven threw back slightly and looked up at him with teary amethyst eyes, "I love you!"

Richard smiled bending down and capturing her soft lips in a kiss. His tongue hungrily exploring her mouth and tracing her sweet, soft lips. He reluctantly drew away from her lips.

"That's good to hear, because I love you too," He breathlessly answered her at least and dived in for another kiss… followed by many, many other ones… and the night wasn't over yet.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **Yeah, that was it… so… uhm… how do you guys liked it…? Be honest and tell me what you think… okay…?_

_Not my best chapter and Raven was a bit OOC and I think I went overboard with the fluff… but I just can't write endings. They always come out so… terrible and overly fluffy... and cheesy... and corny.  
_

_:sighs:_

_Anyway, there will be an epilogue in the same style like the prologue with many flashbacks and then the story will be definitely over. I'll try to get the epilogue ready until next week, but I won't make any promises…_

_

* * *

_

_Last, but not least, I wanted to thank you guys for 500 reviews… that's awesome and I love you guys…  
Thank you very, very, very much for all those wonderful and awesome reviews and criticism… they mean so much to me… and I really hope that you guys liked this chapter.  
_

_

* * *

_

_So, that was it from me… for now…_

_Take care and be safe…_

_Love, Alena_


	14. Happily Ever After

_**A/N: **I managed to finish the last chapter for this story… I **finally **managed it…_

_:jumps up and down:_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_  
_

_I'll make it short, because I'm sure you rather want to read the chapter then reading my long and pointless author's notes._

_But just let me tell you how sorry I am for updating/finishing this story so late. I have no real excuse beside that I'm a lazy person… and I'm truly sorry for that._

_I hope you will still read and enjoy this chapter._

_:gives puppy-eyes:_

_Please...? _

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_Hotmail and Yahoo finally managed to get me my mails and that's why I'm able to post the beta-ed version of the chapter. _

_So, kudos and a big thank you and kisses and many hugs and everything I can give to my two wonderful and awesome and super-talented beta-readers **ChaiChi **and **Cherry Jade**._

_Without you two I wouldn't have been able to write and post this story with its fourteen chapters._

_So, thank you!_

_:glompshugstackles:_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_And last, but definitely not least, I wanted to thank all you guys who read and reviewed this story through out the months._

_I began writing this story as a little side-project to improve my writing and I only planned five-six chapters for the story. But you guys loved it so much that it quickly became one of my best and most-read stories._

_So, I wanted thank you guys for that: Thank you so much for all the reviews, thank you for the mails you sent me to encourage me to write the next chapter, thank you very much for all the favourites and alerts… and just thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_You guys are absolutely the best readers and reviewers of the whole wide world._

_:grins:_

_So much for making it short, huh…_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_So, without further ado:_

_The chapter!_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

_**Happily Ever After**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_God gave us memories that we might have roses in December. **J.M. Barrie,** _Courage, 1922

_Memories are the treasures that we keep locked deep within the storehouse of our souls, to keep our hearts warm when we are lonely. Becky Aligada_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

"I need to talk with you tonight." These were Richard's words when Raven had talked with his this morning.

It was nothing unusual that he wanted to see/talk to her, but there had been something in his voice. Something that had indicated that he was serious… something that made Raven nervous and worried.

That was probably why Raven was so nervous right now.

"He just wants to meet you, Raven. I don't know why you're so nervous." Karen tried to assure her.

"When somebody in a movie says something like that to his girlfriend it usually means that he wants to break up with her." Terra said absentmindedly.

"Oh my god, that's it: He wants to beak up with me," Raven cried out uncharacteristically and Karen, Kori and Terra looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What…?" Raven asked.

"You are crazy," Terra stated.

"But you just said it yourself: If guys say something like that to their girlfriends, they usually want to break up with them."

Again, all eyes were on the purple-haired young woman.

"You are crazy!" Kori, Karen and Terra said simultaneously.

"I'm sure that Richard just wants to meet you," Kori spoke with a smile. "He loves you and he would never break up with you." The red-head finished taking a comb and brushing Raven's long, soft, violet hair.

The amethyst eyed woman smiled up at Kori. She was more than happy that Kori and she had managed to stay friends. Raven loved Kori dearly and treasured their friendship. It was because of Kori that Richard and she had come together. She had always known that Kori had a big heart and wanted her friends to be happy.

Raven was just happy to have such a wonderful friend like Kori.

"Kori is right, Rae. He loves you… he wouldn't ever break up with you." Karen confirmed Kori's words.

Raven just sighed and stood up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"I hope you're right," she said before asking, "How do I look?" Raven twirled around showing off her red dress and her black ballerina flats.

"Beautiful!"

"Hot!"

"Glorious!"

"Thanks, girls! I…" Raven began to reply, but she was interrupted by the bell.

_**Ding **_

_**Dong**_

"He's here…" Raven said with a smile and waved at her friends before walking out of her bedroom to open the door.

"Hey…" she greeted shyly as she had opened the door and faced Richard.

"Hey…" Richard greeted back nervously, his hand pulling at his ebony – no long - hair nervously.

"You look… really… pretty… I mean, beautiful… you look beautiful…" He stuttered and Raven couldn't help herself but grin at his nervousness. He just looked too cute in his jeans and the baby-blue polo-shirt… and red-tinted cheeks.

"Thanks." she replied still smiling. "But you don't look so bad yourself," she continued cheekily.

"Rae…" Richard spoke in a warning manner rolling his eyes at her playful manner.

"So…" the purple-haired woman began to speak as she closed the door behind her and they walked to Richard's bike. "Where are we going…?" she asked while thinking back at the conversation she had with the girls.

And again, she began to worry… especially after she had seen how nervous Richard was.

"You will see soon it soon enough," was the dark-haired young man's only reply before straddling his bike.

"Are you coming?" Richard called as Raven didn't make any motion to move.

"Oh… yeah," she answered worried and slowly made her way towards Richard.

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

The ride was long – and Raven didn't have a clue where they were heading… but she was more interested in the 'why'.

Why did he want to talk with her…?

Why-

"Rae…?" Richard called and Raven realized that they had stopped. Once again, she had been lost in her thoughts.

"Are you alright…?" the blue-eyed man asked in a worried tone and Raven knew with a certainty that she loved Richard… loved him with all of her heart.

"I'm alright… just thinking…" she answered him as she got off the bike.

"About…?" he offered her his arm which she gratefully accepted.

"About how much I love…" Raven said the words without really thinking about them and once she realized what exactly she had blurted out Raven blushed cutely.

"I mean… I…" she began, but stopped in her track when she heard Richard laugh out loud.

"You know, you look so cute when you're all embarrassed and blushing," His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he spoke.

"I'm not… uh…" Raven turned away from her boyfriend and for the first time the violet-haired young woman noticed where they exactly were:

The wind was blowing softly and she had a beautiful view on the sea. The waves were crashing softly on the shore… the sun was setting… and the sight was just mind-blowing and breath-takingly beautiful.

"Do you like it…?" the familiar voice of Richard whispered in her ear.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Raven whispered back in awe.

"It's nothing compared to you," was all he said and Raven couldn't help herself but blush at his corny and cheesy reply.

"C'mon…" Richard said taking her hand and pulling her with him towards the shore and the water.

For a while they both didn't say a word. They walked along the shore and enjoyed the view and warm breeze.

The pink and orange sky became dotted with stars. One by one they heralded the coming night. They were quiet for awhile and Raven leaned against her boyfriend in contentment.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Raven decided to ask after a while. She needed to know it.

"Rae, it's been two years since we got together, but we've known each other since we were six. And in you I found my one true love. With you by my side I learned to face my fears and found the best thing I could wish. Raven, you are my love, my life and I am grateful for every second with you. You were always there for me. You always loved, always forgave me. I am just so happy to have you in my life," he said as he gazed with his stormy blue orbs into her enchanting amethyst eyes.

He fumbled with his pants and took something out of his pocket before getting down on one knee.

Raven's eyes widened and all rational thoughts left her at this sight, "Richard…?" she began, but Richard shook his head.

"And now I'm kneeling in front of you asking you to spend your life with me."

He opened his palm only to reveal a beautiful ring with a sparkling diamond in a shape of a lily.

"Will you marry me, Raven?"

Their eyes met and Richard spoke again.

"What do you say… Rae…?" he seemed almost afraid now and with Raven it was only natural to be afraid: You never knew what she would do or how she would react… but that was one of the million reasons why Richard loved her so much.

"Raven…" He called out again, but he was cut short as Raven threw herself on him, so that they both fell into the sand and kissed him fiercely.

Once they parted, Richard said gasping for air, "I take that as a yes." He smiled up at her and encircled her waist so that she was pressed against him closely… although she was already lying on him.

Raven laughed lightly. "It could also be a 'maybe'," she teased cheekily, her fingers tracing his strong jaw.

"If this is a 'maybe' then I'm dying to see your 'yes'," The ebony-haired young man waggled his eyebrows.

The violet-haired woman leaned down, her long strands were tickling his cheeks.

"If that's what you want…" was the last thing she said before her lips met his: Their tongues intertwined and her hand went straight to his hair while his hands ran down her back in a slow, sensual movement.

"So, how do you like my 'yes'?" Raven asked breathlessly as she broke the kiss.

"Not bad… really not bad…" Richard whispered.

A beautiful smile graced her lips as Raven spoke again, "I love you…"

Richard leaned up and their lips met for a soft, small moment, "I love you too, Rae… and I'll always love you…"

And that were the last words spoken for a long time.

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand._

**_Ella Wheeler Wilcox_**_, O Magazine, February 2004_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**The End**_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**A/N: **_

_Yeah, it's an absolutely cheesy and corny ending, but I think it's an end that fits to the story. Because, let us be truthful: The story is full of cheesiness and fluffy-ness and cliché, but that's why you guys like this story (at least, I hope that's the reason why you like this story)._

_I had two other endings, but somehow they didn't seem right. So, I posted this. Maybe I'll post the other two endings as well. We'll see…_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_Ok, just leave me a little review and tell what you liked and what you didn't like. Be truthful and of course, criticism is always wanted and wished (Can you say that…?)_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_Anyway, that was it from me… for now…_

_I hope that you guys will continue reading and enjoying my stories._

_Until later._

_Take care and be safe!_

_Love, Alena_


End file.
